Unknown World
by Cammeal
Summary: This is a total AU story and possible chance of OOC. Basically some Bleach characters living in the human world but with vampires, vampire hunters, and witches out there. The story is mostly going to be focusing on the characters Orihime and Ichigo. 'T' rating for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My head is in a weird place right now and I really love vampires, so I don't know what kind of story this'll become or how long it will be. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1, Orihime's Point of View

I look straight ahead as I walk home but occasionally look over at the few cars that pass me every so often. _What a boring life a human life can be…if only there were more to this world._

I quicken my pace when I see my apartment building. The sooner I arrive, the sooner I can get comfortable in bed and read a good book. Sadly, that's not how things seem to play out within the next several minutes.

Suddenly, someone grabs me by the wrist and pulls me back towards them. I freeze for a moment before attempting to look at the person holding onto me but another hand grabs my face and forces me to look up. My eyes widen with fear when they meet up with a pair of icey blue eyes that have the look of a cold blooded killer. _There are two of them?! _I begin to panic internally.

The man, who's those icey blue eyes belong to, speaks, "Cooperate and you may get to live."

The one holding onto me speaks into my ear, causing me to shiver in disgust and fear, "Hand over any money you have and then do as the boss says."

They must have sensed my hesitation because "the boss" smacks me across the face with the back of his hand. At first I don't feel anything other than a numbing sensation but as soon as the blood trickles down from my nose I feel a stinging sensation where I was hit. I can only manage to say, "I don't have any money on me, search me if you don't believe me. But please…let me go."

"No money huh? I guess we'll just have to go with step two of the plan," The one holding onto me grunts.

I begin to squirm, hoping that someone, anyone would pass by. _Why aren't there anymore cars passing by? Why does it have to end this way for me? Are human lives that boring…are we only born to die? Is there really nothing more to this world?_

The one with the icey blue eyes rips open my shirt. Tears fall silently as I let this happen without any further struggle. These men must have their reasons for being so cruel…_maybe it's my fault for walking out at night by myself. No! It's not my fault, but regardless, I see no reason to fight._

They push me to the ground and the one that was holding me climbs over me as the other kneels by me, a knife to my throat. I close my eyes and wait for the torture to begin. Just as I give up on my life, something or someone pushes both men away from me.

I open my eyes slowly and see a man…with spikey orange colored hair…standing over me, protectively? He looks down at me and smirks before charging at the two brutes he had pushed away from me. I'm unsure of what he plans to do to them, and I lose sight of him. My mind wanders briefly.

_My face is warm…am I blushing? _I sit up and touch my cheeks, they're warm…_I am blushing_, but why? _Could it be because of him? _I attempt to look around for him but it only hurts my neck. _My neck!_

I put a hand to the side of my neck that the blue eyed man had a knife to. Sure enough, I am bleeding. It can't be severe because I'm not bleeding a lot and I don't feel faint whatsoever. As I attempt to stand up, the orange haired man appears next to me all of a sudden. I hold back a gasp as he apologizes, "Sorry about that cut, I guess I should have been more careful when getting those two thugs away from you."

"N-No…don't worry a-about me. They didn't h-hurt y-you did they," I stutter horribly as I avoid looking at him.

Suddenly, he takes off his jacket and hands it to me. He explains since I must look confused, "Your shirt appears to have been torn open, so cover up. And forget about me…are you going to be alright. I can walk you home…"

It's like I forgot everything that happened just now because I nod my head in response. He helps me up and walks with me all the way to my apartment door. I invite him in and he appears hesitant at first but finally walks in after me.

"Would you like any help cleaning those wounds up?"

"Wounds…?" I ask, unsure of what he's saying. That's when I feel the stinging sensation on my face and the slight pain on my neck.

"You must be very frightened to not have felt those sooner…" He says mostly to himself.

"No, it's fine…I'll go clean them up myself."

I walk to the bathroom and look for the first aid kit and a few extra things. I clean the blood on my face first before even looking at my neck wound. I attempt to clean it but I get lost in thought as I do so, therefore, I end up rubbing the wound too roughly and causing it to start bleeding all over again.

I sigh in frustration as I get a small towel and wet the tip. I dab at the wound and that's when I notice the orange haired man standing behind me. I begin, "I'm sorry for taking long…I accidentally caused my wound to start bleeding again…"

I trail off when I notice his eyes are focused on my neck. "Are you okay?"I ask him worriedly as I walk up to him. That's when I finally notice the blood surrounding the corners of his mouth and parts of his chin. _How did I not notice that blood on his face before?_

Before I can ask if he was hit, he begins to take a step back but instead takes a step forward, distracting me. I feel myself blush as I just stand there, not knowing what to do. He asks as he places a hand to the side of my face gently, "What's your name?"

"O-Orihime Inoue…can I ask what yours is?"I say as calmly as I can without wincing at his gentle touch over the now swollen area on my face.

"Ichigo…Kurosaki…"He responds slowly as he looks into my eyes apologetically. I'm confused but for some reason I trust him. Even though every nerve in my body is trembling with fear for an unknown reason and my mind is screaming danger. Ichigo apologizes quietly, "I'm sorry, Orihime…but your blood smells so good…I can't hold back."

"What…my blood…"I stop speaking when I see his brown eyes turn into a blood red color. Then I notice his canine teeth have become elongated and sharp like a…_vampire's?_

Ichigo's teeth sink into the side of my neck and he begins to suck my blood. I am afraid yet equally, and foolishly, still trusting of him with all of my being. I don't attempt to stop him instead I grab onto his shoulders.

Just as I begin to feel faint, he stops. My knees tremble and give way, but he doesn't let me fall. Instead he picks me up and looks into my eyes. I look back with half closed eyes as he whispers, "I'm sorry…I need to erase your memory and give you a new one…"

"What…? No, Ichigo, please don't. I don't want to forget you…the one who saved my life,"I plead meekly as he carries me to the sofa in my living room.

"I must, you're a human that shouldn't know of my existence, at least, not in this way. Just be grateful I didn't kill you myself,"Ichigo says quietly as he sets me down and kneels in front of me.

Tears form in my eyes as I think of pleading to him again but in the end nothing comes to mind. Just because I am calm now, doesn't mean I will be when I have a clearer mind. I nod in understanding as I think, _Maybe there is more to this world. There is bound to be an unknown world, it's just a matter of finding it, intentionally or not._

"You'll only remember having a normal walk home and getting home tired, so you went to bed early…don't look so sad, we may meet again. Goodbye, Orihime,"He says as he looks me directly in the eyes. As my eye lids close unwillingly, I see him bite his hand and move it towards me. Then, everything is forgotten.

**AN: So let me know what you think and sorry for having a cliffhanger as an ending for the first chapter of my new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****Thank you 3 reviewers. Enjoy! I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2, Orihime's Point of View

"Ms. Inoue…Ms. Inoue!" One of my students exclaim.

"Hm? Yes, what is it Georg?" I respond as I stand up in case he needs help with the assignment.

"It's time to go…aren't you going to dismiss us?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Class, you're all free to go," I say as I rub my temples gently as I scold myself. That's the third time this week that I space out during class.

I hear a few of the girls whisper as they exit the room, "Maybe she has boy trouble." "Well yeah, someone as beautiful as her has got to have a boyfriend or someone special."

I smile and shake my head. _Me beautiful and with a boyfriend? _That's what happens when you teach an English class full of eleventh graders. Once the classroom is cleared, I grab my things and lock the classroom before heading out. As I walk out through the entrance of the school, I bump into someone, almost getting knocked down. I apologize as I bow my head, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I should pay more attention to where I'm walking."

I look up and find a tall, handsome man with spikey orange hair. I'm probably gawking at him but there's just something familiar about him. He seems to be observing me too. Neither of us speaks for a good long minute. I finally ask, "What are you doing here? You don't seem to be a student…"

"Me? Of course I'm not a student. I'm the new teacher for the Human Anatomy class. I'm supposed to set up today so I can start teaching Monday,"He replies while continuing to eye me.

I begin to fidget with the hem of my shirt. _What else do I ask him? I don't want to stop talking to him for some reason. _"What about you? Are you a student?"

I laugh lightly as I shake my head, "I'm an English teacher here. I'm a bit too old to be a student."

He chuckles but suddenly leans in, whispering in my ear, "You could pass as a student, you're still very young and beautiful."Then he starts walking towards the classrooms, calling back to me, "I guess I'll be seeing you around here starting Monday. I will look forward to that."

I'm not sure how to respond so I just look after him until his figure disappears behind the building's doors. I continue walking to my apartment but can't get that man out of my head. He just seems so familiar…like I've met him before. _Oh, why didn't I ask for his name?! That could've helped me out a lot more._

Once I reach my apartment, I throw my bag on the sofa and walk into my bedroom. Then I collapse on my bed, face down. I stay like that for a few minutes before reaching under my pillow and pulling out a mysterious jacket.

It doesn't belong to me or anyone else who's been over in the past week. I just awoke last Sunday morning on my sofa with this jacket on me. It smells nice and sort of comforts me but also confuses me.

_Whose could it be? Why do I have it? Why was I even asleep on my sofa?_

I groan in frustration as I bury my face in my blankets. Nothing has been making sense since last Saturday night! I'm trying to remember what happened but I only remember walking home, getting home and feeling tired, therefore falling asleep.

But I know something else must have happened because I keep having dreams about a man saving me. In those dreams, I call out a name but when I wake up I don't remember the name. Also, I have been daydreaming about beautiful brown colored eyes that turn into blood red colored eyes that are frightfully beautiful.

I get off my bed and go sit by the window. I need to relax and stop trying to think up of crazy things that could've but didn't happen. I sigh and look down at the street. I spot the orange haired man and freeze. I want to call out to him but why?

I'm not sure if he sensed me or if it is coincidence but he looks up in my direction. I stare back, my heart pounding very loudly and strongly against my chest. I can't take it anymore. I open the window and call down to him, "Come on up!"

He seems hesitant but nods and enters the building. _Wait I forgot to tell him what number I'm in. _I scramble off my bed and rush to the door. He's there already, I barely opened the door…how did he know?

"Oh hey, I guess I don't have to knock."

"How did you know?"

"Oh…umm…I asked the first person I saw."

"I see," I say even though I feel like he's lying. There's no point in making up an excuse to make him leave since I'm the one that invited him up. _What did I get myself into?_

"Come in, I'll prepare something to eat," I say while moving out of the way so he can enter.

He nods at me before entering, setting his briefcase down by the doorway. He introduces himself as he turns to face me, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, by the way."

_Ichigo…Kurosaki…? That name sounds so familiar…but why?! _I furrow my brows together and try to remember if I met anyone else with a similar name or if I met him before. My head begins to hurt as blurry images pop into my head. I grab my head and kneel on the floor, refraining from crying out.

"Orihime, what's wrong?!"Ichigo asks worriedly as he kneels in front of me.

"N-Nothing…I just…wait, how do you know my name?"I ask as I look over at him.

Ichigo stiffens, as if he slipped up. The blurry images continue to replay in my head, only making my head hurt even more so. Ichigo sighs and apologizes, "I'm sorry, Orihime, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to reveal myself to you again…"

"What do you mean, by reveal…? What's going on, Ichigo? Why do you seem so familiar? Why does it feel like I've met you before?"

"Because you have. Look at me, Orihime." I look over at him and freeze on the spot when I make eye contact with him. Those brown eyes.

Ichigo whispers, "Remember now…what really happened Saturday night."

I feel confused until the blurry images become clear in my mind. Ichigo saved me from two thugs who tried to kill me. Ichigo walked me home; I invited him in and then went to clean my wounds…Ichigo…I look at him then, when the rest of my memories become clear. He's a vampire.

**AN: Oh goodness, I'm sorry for ending it with another cliffhanger. I'll try to update soon. Tell me your thoughts and review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ****Guest****, ****More2life****, & ****racesa36****, thank you for your reviews I appreciate them greatly. ****Finely01****, I'll see if I can take it slow but I can't promise you anything but thank you as well. Anyway, here's this next chapter, enjoy! I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3, Orihime's Point of View

_Ichigo is a vampire? No way, they don't exist…they can't exist. But there is no denying that he drank my blood last Saturday night. _His eyes had turned the color of blood and I saw his fangs. I look over at him and find him staring at me with a worried look. His eyes…_how can those beautiful, soft eyes turn into something that is almost demonic? _"You're a vampire?"

Ichigo turns his face away from me and nods. I let go of my head and stand slowly. He still doesn't turn to face me. I can't help but ask, "Why do you turn away from me?"

He sighs, "I drank your blood and I could've killed you. I'm surprised you aren't completely terrified right now."

I extend my arm and almost place my hand on his shoulder, but I don't. "I am a bit scared but you did save my life. I'm grateful for that."

"Dammit, Orihime," Ichigo exclaims, turning around and grabbing me by the shoulders. He's being gentle though, despite the fact that his scowl looks menacing. "You're supposed to hate me. You're supposed to be scared of me. You're supposed to be trying to get away from me. You're supposed to give me a reason to erase your memory again and a reason to avoid you. But you aren't."

I feel the muscles in my face relax as I realize what he is saying. Ichigo must have been rejected by the people he confided in. He's probably been alone for a long time. "I can't hate someone who saved my life. And like I said, I am a bit scared but I can't stay away from you. I feel like I can trust you even if you drank my blood. Please, don't erase my memory again, at least not the memory of you."

Ichigo lets go of my shoulders and looks down as if ashamed, not reacting to my last comment. I place both hands on either side of his face and gently lift his face so he can look at me. He grabs both my hands with his but doesn't remove my hands. He whispers, "You know you can't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"I hope so because there are a few vampire hunters out there. Even though I don't really kill…" _He has killed people? No. Not him, not someone like him. He is much too kind and…_

I can't help but blurt out, "You've killed people?" My hands slide off of his face, leaving his to hold nothing. I do remember seeing the blood around his mouth that night he saved me. _Did he? Would he?_

"I don't think you're ready for my story. You're much too kind and innocent to understand the nature of a vampire. Maybe in the future I can tell you without getting a response like that. See you Monday," Ichigo says quietly.

With that said, he leaves. I stand there for a few minutes, processing what he said. I then realize how terrible I was. I was judging him without knowing anything about him. _Ugh! And here I was, talking about people rejecting him. That's just what I did. I need to go after him and apologize. Wait. I don't know where he lives. Good going, Orihime!_

I say aloud to no one in particular, "I guess I have to wait until Monday to talk to him again. That's two whole days though. I can't wait that long to apologize." I get up and go to my room. I am going out, if I bump into him great, if not then…

I shake my head and grab my purse. I spot the jacket I had left on the bed and remember that it's his. I look down and decide it matches fine with my outfit so I slip it on. I lock my apartment door and head out.

_Okay, this should be easy; spotting spikey orange hair can't be too hard in Karakura town. Unless, there isn't any spikey orange hair around to spot._

I try to act as nonchalant as possible as I look around. _If anyone asks, I'll say I'm window shopping. Why am I so desperate to find him? Why can't I just wait until Monday after school?_

I let out a sigh of frustration as I sit by the fountain at the park. I looked all evening and no sign of him. _I should just go home._

I stand when someone from behind says, "Unless you were looking for me, it must be a coincidence meeting you here."

It's…him. I turn around and sure enough it's Ichigo. I try my hardest to keep from smiling as I try to speak, "Ichigo I,"He tilts his head slightly, waiting for me to continue. That doesn't help me though. It just makes him look much more attractive and makes me ten times more nervous. _Did I just say __**more**__ attractive?_

"Yes, what is it Orihime?"Ichigo asks as he walks up to me.

_Why is he getting closer? If he gets any closer he'll be able to hear my heartbeat for sure. _I stutter, "I-I…I just came out here to get fresh air and lucky me that I bumped into you because I wanted to t-tell you something."

"Does it have to do with my jacket that you're wearing?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"Yes! Wait, no, I mean no. I mean…here let me take it off so I can give it back to you," I'm certain my face is redder than the red roses by the park bench a few feet away.

Ichigo chuckles and holds my hands down before I can take off the jacket. "It's fine, Orihime. Keep it. It looks better on you."

"Really? I mean, only because you said I could keep it."_Is it possible that my face could have gotten redder?_

I look down at our hands. _Our hands. His hands are surprisingly warm._ I believe I surprise both of us when I suddenly say, "Come over to my place. I didn't get to make food like I said I would when I invited you in earlier."

"I shouldn't,"He says, letting go of my hands.

"Please? I'll even try to cook up something normal!"_Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. _I don't want to scare him off with my recipes though.

"That's not the problem; I just think we shouldn't be so close. I could end up doing or saying something that either scares or disgusts you."

"Don't say that. I didn't mean to react the way I did earlier. I was being ignorant and I was wondering if you'd forgive me for that actually?"

Ichigo looks at me with a surprised look. I bite my lip nervously as I wait for a response. "I accept your apology but maybe I can visit you next weekend."

"Why until next weekend?"

He stiffens and looks away from me. "You won't like the answer."

"Tell me, you can tell me still," I can't help but insist.

Ichigo leans in and whispers in my ear, "I feed once or twice a week on human blood. Tonight is the night. Normally I can hold it off but I'm very thirsty tonight."

His response doesn't scare or disgust me. It's understandable. He is a vampire after all. What did happen, though, is that I felt…jealous; imagining him drinking from other women's necks. It angers me, thinking of the possibility of him drinking from another woman's neck.

I do not want him to. What I say next surprises me but I don't show it. "Drink from me,"I whisper back. I feel him tense up, as if he wasn't expecting this answer from me. I whisper again, "Come back to my place and…drink from me."

"Orihime…"

I look up at him and smile at him reassuringly. I am afraid and I know he knows that, but I don't want him to go to other people for something that I think is intimate. Maybe I'm being childish but I just can't let him go to other people for this. It seems as if he has agreed because he lets me lead him back to my apartment.

**AN: I hope this isn't considered a cliffhanger because that would just suck. Three cliffhangers in a row?! Anyway, please review and stuff:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I appreciate the reviews from all you lovely reviewers! I hope this chapter comes out okay too. Anyway, enjoy! I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 4, Orihime's Point of View

I chew my food slowly as I watch Ichigo eat. He isn't making any faces and he seems fine with the dish I prepared. However, it is an awkward dinner for both of us because I can't bring myself to ask any questions about his vampirism and he hasn't even looked over at me since we got here.

As I clear the table he asks, "Why?"

I set the plates down slowly, so I don't drop them and break them. I pretend that I don't know what he's talking about, "Why what?"

I walk to the opening that separates the kitchen from the living room, keeping my back to him. I can't look at him right now, not when I feel so nervous. "Why are you going to let me feed on you? I might not be able to stop, your blood tastes really good compared to other people's blood. Besides, I usually don't stick to drinking from the same person."

My heart beats loudly as I try to think of an excuse but I can't. "I just don't want you to go to other people for something like this."

Suddenly, he has me pressed up against the wall; one hand over mine and the other moving my hair out of the way. My heartbeat slows and becomes heavy as his mouth nears my neck. "Go ahead," I whisper, encouraging him to drink without remorse or regret.

I can feel his teeth sink into my flesh, it's painful but the way he's holding me kind of feels good. _What am I thinking? _I avoid thinking anything bad and simply focus on the small gulping sounds.

After a few minutes, his teeth are no longer sunk into my neck. I feel his tongue clean up any blood that might've trickled down and then he slowly releases his hold on me. I try to act calm, even if I ache for him to hold me again. Ichigo apologizes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drink so suddenly. It's just, the scent of your blood is alluring."

"Ichigo, it's okay. I know you said you don't stick to drinking from one person but I would be okay with you drinking from me whenever you get thirsty." _What am I saying? Why am I saying this?_

"I can't do that," He says moving away from me. I turn around and grab his sleeve; I can't bring myself to grab his hand. He looks back at me and sighs, "I can't. I don't want to use you and it could get dangerous."

"I trust you."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do."

"Orihime…please don't look at me with those eyes; it makes it harder to say no. Don't you understand, I could lose control and kill you, or a vampire hunter could notice those bite marks on you."

_Marks? Now that I think about it, what happened to my wounds from last Saturday night? _I ask, changing the subject, "What happened to my wounds from last Saturday night?"

"I gave you some of my blood to heal you," Ichigo says, turning his face away from me once again.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. I mean, can't you just heal these marks then?"I ask, letting go of his sleeve but he doesn't walk away.

"It can be a bad thing. If you were to die with my blood in your system, you'd become a vampire. By now, you probably don't have any of my blood left in your system anymore, which is good."

_Me become a vampire? Just by having his blood in my system?_ "I can't deny that it's a possibility but I would still prefer if you drank from me whenever you felt thirsty."

_That's not at all what I was planning to say. I wanted to say something else, something about being with him; but why would I say something like that. I barely know his name and I would never fall for someone who has killed, yet I feel like I can't stay away from him and I feel like those rules wouldn't be applicable to his species._

"Damn it, Orihime. I told you not to look at me like that…alright but I did warn you,"Ichigo groans as he bites his hand and offers it to me. I hesitate for a second before taking his hand and covering the small bite with my mouth.

I drink slowly, unsure of what to expect. It doesn't taste bad but it doesn't taste good either. I pull away when his free hand touches the side of my neck. I look up and see that he is staring at me with a curious look.

My face feels warm. _I'm blushing again?! _I make eye contact with him and freeze. Those brown eyes of his, so soft, so sweet, like chocolate; they stare back at me with such intensity. He blinks once, I blink twice. _Why do I feel like I have been put under a spell? I can't think clearly with his chocolate orbs focusing on me like that._

Suddenly, I feel something on my lips. I glance down and see his thumb wiping away the blood from my lips. _How am I refraining from kissing him right now?_ I glance back up and find that he's staring at my lips. _Well obviously, he's wiping away the blood. It's not like he wants to kiss me too, right?_

I almost grab his face and pull him into a kiss, the only thing that stops me is the knock at my door. We both tense up and look in the direction of the door. "I recognize that scent." Ichigo mutters as I begin to walk toward the door.

He grabs my wrist and whispers when I look back at him confused like, "The person at the door is a vampire hunter. You can't say anything about me or act like I'm anything more than a human. He knows that my kind exist but doesn't know that I'm one. Even though he's been tracking me for a whole year, he's never seen my face or hair."

"What? Why is he tracking you?"I whisper back as another knock at the door is heard.

"They track any vampire, innocent or not. This one is obsessed with catching me though. I'll give you a full back story later. Right now just…"

I nod, understanding what he's trying to say. _Okay, let's see who this vampire hunter is._ Ichigo stands a few feet behind me as I open the door. I am shocked. _How can this person be a vampire hunter? I've known him since high school and never did I imagine that he could be a part of this unknown world._

"Uryuu?"I ask with worry as he smiles lightly at me.

**AN: Since the beginning I planned to make Uryuu the vampire hunter, since in the anime, Uryuu and Ichigo are supposed to be enemies and all that bad stuff. No Aizen in this story because he's much too complex and, I feel, overused like one of the reviewers said. Anyway, sorry about the short, (crappy) chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ****Guest****, I appreciate your reviews a great deal, sorry if I constantly put myself down but sometimes I do feel like my updates aren't so good but I'm really glad you like my stories. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 5, Ichigo's Point of View

I watch the scene unfold before me and can't help but feel the slightest pang of jealousy. Even if her voice sounded worried when she said his name, now it sounds full of joy as she greets him.

_But, what kind of joy? That towards a friend or towards a lover? _I grit my teeth and attempt to remain calm. _Why was I even thinking that? This woman isn't anything to me._

_Yet, I cringe every time she laughs and smiles while talking to him. And I feel like I want to take her away from here. Somewhere, where it can just be the two of us._

This time I pinch myself to stop the thoughts. I focus on their conversation instead. This 'Uryuu' is asking if she's alright and if she's seen anything weird here since the past week. Then comes the expected question, "Who is that?"

I look him in the eyes as Orihime says as calmly as she can, "Oh, this is my new friend, Ichigo. He's the new human anatomy teacher at Karakura high. I invited him over for dinner."

"Ichigo, huh? I'm Uryuu, an old friend of Orihime's," He says, without breaking eye contact.

I can feel the scowl on my face deepen as that last part runs through my head. _An old friend? Then why are you acting so protective of her? _"I see," I say as I fold my arms across my chest.

Orihime breaks the tension, "So, Uryuu is that all you came to tell me? Or was there something else?"

"No, that was all. I'll be seeing you around, take care." He says to Orihime, waving goodbye and leaving.

Orihime closes her front door and looks at me apologetically, "Sorry about that. But don't worry, he's always this serious until you get to know him some more."

I huff and turn my face away from Orihime. "Did I do something wrong?"

My heart aches at how sad she sounds. I apologize quickly as I rest my hands on her shoulders, "N-No, you were perfect!"

_Just exactly what am I trying to get across here? _I mentally face palm as I add on, "You didn't give information out. Thank you."

"It was no big deal really." She says as she blushes.

_Why does she blush so much around me? Not to mention, I almost kissed her. The only thing that stopped me was that vampire hunter showing up out of the blue. These are all bad signs though. I can't possibly be interested in her. I vowed to never fall for anyone, especially a human, again._

I remove my hands from her shoulders and say, "Well, it's getting late. I should get going. See you at the high school on Monday."

"Wait!" She exclaims, grabbing my sleeve again. _Why can't she just grab my hand?_

I look back at her and wait for her to continue speaking. "I-I was just wondering if y-you'd come over again and t-tell me more about yourself and being a v-vampire," She stutters while looking at the floor.

A small smile forms on my face as I sigh in defeat. "Alright, next Saturday I'll come over then."

"Really? T-Thank you, Ichigo. I guess I'll see you Monday then." Orihime says while letting go of my sleeve. Suddenly, the scent of her blood changes. It's no longer a scent that allures me, it's as if she's become saddened in this short moment.

_What could've happened? I can't ask her about it because then I'd just end up spending more time here. _I simply nod my head at her and leave her apartment. I must put off my feelings for this woman. They're just a phase; eventually I'll feel no attraction to her.

When I reach my own apartment, I fall face down on my bed. _What a long day it's been. And I still can't get Orihime out of my head. Ever since last Saturday night…ever since I drank her blood. It's like I tasted something different in her blood, like her feelings or something._

It would explain why her blood tastes better than other peoples, but what kind of feelings was she feeling at that moment that she was feeling tonight? I exclaim to nobody, "Argh! None of this makes any sense! Why am I thinking about her so much?! She's supposed to be just another human that I saved and then left behind as I continued to wander around. But no! Instead I get a stupid job here in this town just because I can't get her out of my head!"

I get up only to lie down in a more comfortable position. I look up at the ceiling and think through everything that's happened but nothing gives me the answer that I want. Eventually, I just fall asleep.

I awake with a jolt. Of all things to dream, why did I dream about _her_? I groan and rub my eyes and forehead as I sit up and look at my alarm clock. _It hasn't gone off yet…oh right, no alarm on Saturday's and Sunday's._ It's only six o'clock.

"Might as well burn off all this energy I have," I mumble as I get up and get ready for a morning jog. Usually I use up all my energy by staying up at night and looking out for burglars or anyone else that can bring harm to someone.

Lately, I've only been doing it a couple times a week, but maybe I should stop for a while. At least until I figure out the schedule of that vampire hunter and if there is more around.

I head for the Karakura public park to start my morning run.

When I reach the track at the park, I see someone with a hood who also appears to be doing their morning run. _At least, it's only one person and not a lot more._

I start at a slow pace but then quicken it when I near the other person. Maybe I can pass them and then slow down when I'm far away enough. Before I can pass the person though, they pick up their pace and go a few feet ahead of me.

I grit my teeth and quicken my pace a bit more as well, I can't go too fast either though. We stay at the same speed for a while before I pass them. However, when I pass them, I catch a familiar scent. I stop in my tracks, but I guess it was too sudden because they bump into me and knock me over.

We both groan, even though she fell on me and I took more of the impact. I still ask worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't think you were going to stop so suddenly. I wasn't even sure if it was you at first until you caught up to me every time I ran ahead. Did I hurt you, Ichigo?"

I almost don't hear her because I'm too focused on her perfect, luscious, pink lips. I feel like biting them gently. I clear my throat as I respond, "It's okay, I'm fine, Orihime. I'm glad you're okay too. I didn't know you were a morning runner though."

"Hehe…not really. Just on the weekends if I'm not too tired,"She says as she puts a hand on the back of her head. I smile at her but then am distracted again when I realize she's still on me. _Oh what a perfect setting this is for me to kiss her…no! Not this again!_

**AN: Well, I'm ending it here. I do apologize if Ichigo is OOC. Anyway, I hope this is an okay chapter, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, so um, yes there will be more of Ichigo's past revealed throughout the chapter, I'm still not sure what his past is exactly. Anyway, thanks for your reviews and enjoy! I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 6, Orihime's Point of View

I laugh nervously as I think of how lazy and childish I must sound to him. I lower my hand and look at him. _Why is he staring at me like that? Is there something on my face? _My thought process freezes as he cups my face gently. I stare back at him with wide eyes. My heart is beating like crazy, not because I am afraid, but because I am nervous. I bite my lower lip to keep from saying something stupid.

"I don't understand." Ichigo murmurs as his thumb strokes my cheek gently.

"What don't you understand?" I whisper after freeing my lip from my teeth.

"Your heart is beating like crazy but I know it's not because you're afraid." He murmurs once again while looking from my eyes to my lips repeatedly.

I bite on my lip again, refraining from saying anything. If I speak again I'm sure I'll say something crazy. _But why is this man driving me so crazy? I barely know him but I want to know more about him._

Suddenly his eyes turn red, so frightfully beautiful. _Wait, why did they change color? _That's when I taste a salty taste on my lips. I guess I must have bit my lips roughly enough to make them bleed. I begin to apologize, "I'm bleeding. I'm so sorry, Ich-"

I am cut off abruptly when he takes my lower lip into his mouth. My eyes widen, my hearts skips a beat and my mind goes ballistic. I know he is just doing this because of my blood but he's being so gentle and treating this like a kiss. His tongue runs over my lower lip several times before he pulls his lips away from mine.

My forefinger traces my lower lip as I try my hardest not to pull Ichigo back in for a real kiss. "Orihime, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," Ichigo says as he lays all the way back against the ground.

I frown at him before reassuring him, "It's fine, I told you that you could drink from me whenever and…"

Ichigo pulls me down against his chest suddenly. "W-What are you doing?"

"Sorry to surprise you, but that vampire hunter is watching us. I need to make this look like a normal scene so he doesn't suspect that I only did that to take your blood."

"Normal scene?" I ask, dumbfounded. I'm so lost in his movements and his eyes that have returned to a beautiful brown color, that I have no clue what he's talking about.

Ichigo looks at me apologetically before whispering, "I'm going to kiss you and give you my blood at the same time. I know the small bite on your lip can heal easily on its own but the vampire hunter can suspect that's the reason why I took your lip in my mouth earlier."

I nod, unable to speak. Well, more like because I am at a loss for words because I'm getting really nervous. _He's going to kiss me? _He chuckles lightly before connecting our lips, "Your heart is beating like crazy again. I wish I knew why."

_Because of you, Ichigo._

This time, my eyes don't widen, instead they close slowly as his tongue enters my mouth. I taste blood, but not my blood. It must be his; he probably grazed his tongue against his fangs. _Does this mean that the kiss is almost over?_

Ichigo pulls away slowly and looks at me. He lifts his hand and lets his forefinger trace my lower lip. He smiles and pulls me back into another kiss. I don't expect it but I let it happen. _What else can I do though? I want him to continue kissing me. _It feels like one of those kisses that can keep going on forever.

Unfortunately, he pulls away again, this time apologizing while sitting the both of us up, "Argh! I'm so sorry for that Orihime; there was no need for the second kiss. I got carried away."

I stand and dust off my sweatpants as he stands. "Oh, as long as things are cleared and look normal…" I say, trying to avoid saying that I am fine with it.

"W-Would you l-like to come over, I-Ichigo?" I ask while looking down with a blushing face.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean…I just…What I mean to say, is that, if we are pretending to be new found friends then maybe I shouldn't visit you until next weekend," Ichigo finishes with no more trouble in his voice. It's almost cold, his tone of voice.

"Oh, I understand. I guess I'll see you Monday," I respond quietly as I begin to walk in the direction of my apartment.

Suddenly, he comes up behind me and grabs both my hands, interlacing his fingers with mine. I stiffen as he rests his chin on my shoulder. "What is it?" I ask nervously.

"You looked so sad as you walked away, Orihime. For some reason that hurt me. Don't look so sad. I'm sure I'll see you Monday but maybe we'll continue to bump into each other throughout the weekend. And even if we don't, we still have plenty of time to see each other during non-school hours," Ichigo whispers in my ear.

I nod my head and expect him to walk away but he doesn't. I'm about to ask him if something is wrong but suddenly I spot Uryuu walking towards us. I whisper quickly, "What do I say this time? Or what do I do?"

"Just act casual. My teeth aren't really anywhere near your neck. I'm simply resting my chin on your shoulder."

By the time Uryuu reaches us, Ichigo has managed to calm me by squeezing my hand gently repeatedly. He stands straight but remains behind me as Uryuu glares behind me. I sweat drop and ask as casually as I can, "So, Uryuu I didn't know you woke up early to walk the track."

"I recently got into it. It's a good thing to stay healthy. What I didn't know, is that you were a morning person, or that you had such an intimate relationship with…Ichigo was it?" Uryuu responds while looking down at my hands.

I feel my cheeks burn as I slowly pull my hands away from Ichigo's hands. "I-I don't…not really. He was just making sure I was okay since I bumped into him while running and knocked him over, as well as myself."

"So the both of you happened to be running out here at the same time?"

Ichigo responds before I can, "She was already here when I arrived. Besides, since when is it a crime to jog in the morning?"

Before I can intervene, Uryuu responds and further upsets Ichigo. They continue bickering back and forth like little kids. I sigh and sweat drop as I think of a way to get out of this mess.

**AN: I feel like the ending is not so good but…please review. I'll try to update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for your reviews! They mean so much to me:) I do a lot of time skips just to warn you…I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 7, Orihime's Point of View

"Alright class, you are all dismissed. Have a nice and safe weekend," I say cheerily as I dismiss the students.

I hear a few girls gossip as I gather my things. "She sure seems a lot happier than last week." "Yeah. She must have a boyfriend by now if she's this happy." I shake my head, thinking, _I don't have a boyfriend. I just happen to know someone who changed my life._

It's been a week since our little run in with Uryuu but things seem to be going smoothly. Ichigo hasn't drunken my blood since that 'kiss'. We see each other at school and sit next to each other in the staff's lounge during lunch hour.

Occasionally, we bumped into each other during non-school hours but that's about it. I couldn't bring myself to invite him over again. What did happen is that, Ichigo had asked last night if he could walk me home Friday after school lets out. I'm hoping to get the nerve to invite him in once we reach the apartment building.

By the time I reach the entrance of the school, my hands hurt from gripping the handle of my bag so tightly. _Why am I acting like this? I'm not a teenager in high school anymore! I should be calm, I am an adult._

I sigh and loosen my grip on my bag. Suddenly, my bag is gone from my hands. I stare blankly at my hands as I try to think about what happened. I look forward and find a man's chest. I look up and find Ichigo smirking at me.

I feel my cheeks burn as I reach for my bag, "I can carry that myself."

"I know you can, but what would you think of my manners if I didn't carry your bag for you?" Ichigo jokes as he lifts my bag higher up.

I stand on my tip toes but it's pointless. Ichigo is very tall, there's no way I can get my bag back from him when he's holding it so high up. I try anyways.

I jump up a few times, accidentally rubbing my chest against his in the process but at the moment I don't think much of it. I feel him stiffen as he reassures me, "Orihime, it's fine. Let me carry it for you. You just lead the way to your apartment."

"Oh alright," I say with a pout, turning to lead the way.

I freeze on the spot when he grabs my arm though. I turn around and look at him as I ask, "What is it?"

Ichigo lets go of my arm and puts his forefinger under my chin and his thumb on my chin, gently rubbing it. "I'll admit you look cute while pouting but you look much prettier when you smile."

My cheeks are burning. I don't know what to say. I'm not even sure he meant to say that. "Not again…Orihime, I'm sorry for saying that," Ichigo apologizes as he removes his hand from my chin.

I debate whether I should try to say it's fine or just change the subject. "Well, my apartment is this way." I mentally smack my forehead as I think of how rude I sounded. It's painfully awkward the whole walk home so I have trouble asking him to come in. "Well, here we are," I say while I laugh nervously.

"Yeah, here you go,"Ichigo says quietly as he hands me my bag. I begin to take it but stop midway so we're still both holding onto it. He looks at me curiously as I mumble hoping he hears but at the same time doesn't, "Want to come inside?"

"Sure," He responds. I almost panic and ask again but then I realize I'd look foolish. He lets go of my bag and follows me once I start walking to my apartment.

I must be nervous because I can't get the key in the lock. My hands are so shaky that I end up dropping the key. "I'm sorry this is taking so long."

I pick up the key and attempt to get it in the lock again. I sigh in frustration when suddenly my hands feel warm. I look down at my hand and see that Ichigo is holding it with his own. He whispers, "Orihime, your hands are freezing, no wonder you can't get the door open. I'll help you." He guides my hand and gets the key in the lock. Then he turns it gently so the door can get unlocked.

After that, he guides my hand to take out the key before letting it go and opening the door for me. I walk in tensely as I look at my hand that's holding the key. Ichigo closes the door behind him and sets his briefcase down before closing the distance between us.

I almost gasp but manage to hold it back by clutching onto my key more tightly. He looks at me with those soft brown eyes of his and I begin to feel warm inside. He takes both my hands into his while whispering, "Let me warm your hands up."

I don't speak. I don't move. I just stare into his eyes as my hands warm up through his warmth. _How does he do this? How does this man drive me so crazy with a single look, with a single touch…why do I feel this way around him? I want him to be mine. But I could never tell him something like this._

_I still don't know him enough. He's a vampire, for crying out loud! And why would someone like him, like someone like me? Just because I feel this way, doesn't mean he will._

I see his lips move but hear nothing. I blink several times before asking him to repeat himself. He chuckles lightly as he says, "I think it's time that I tell you more about being a vampire. And maybe about my past as well."

"What, really? Are you just going to tell me things or can I ask?" I ask as curiosity fills my mind. I can learn more about what it's like to be a vampire and more about Ichigo himself.

**AN: Was this chapter okay? I feel it was maybe…repetitive, boring? I don't know. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well, no reviews for my previous chapter but I feel like writing so I'm updating anyways. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 8, Ichigo's Point of View

Orihime seems excited to finally learn more about vampirism. I smile warmly at her as she goes to prepare some tea, calling back to me, "You can go wait in the living room!"

"Alright," I respond as I slip my shoes off and walk toward her living room. I sigh as I take a seat on the couch. I look at one of the throw pillows and remember I had set her on this couch before replacing her memory. _Replacing her memory; _I think about this again.

I've been thinking about it since the past weekend but I can't bring myself to do it. I don't want her to forget me. I don't want to leave her but I should. I'm not good for her and she can't be any good to me. She'll just end up being like _her_. _She can't possibly remain this kind towards me for much longer. Once I start speaking of my past she'll hate me for sure._

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ichigo. Would you like anything to eat or are you fine with just tea?" Orihime asks as she sets down a tray with two cups of tea on the small table in front of the couch.

"I'm good with the tea, but thanks. So, is there anything you'd like to know specifically?" I reply as I take one of the cups. I take a small sip while taking a peak at Orihime from the corner of my eyes.

All of a sudden I can't swallow. She looks cute while pondering, her finger on her chin. I manage to gulp down the small amount of tea as she asks, "Oh yeah, if your blood can heal me then why did you have to give me more when I was bleeding on my lip. I mean I took some the night before so shouldn't I still have had some the following morning?"

I nod, explaining, "Yes, you would still have my blood in your system but it won't heal new wounds. That's why I had to give you more of my blood the following morning."

"I see," She says with an interesting tone as she thinks of another question. "Do you have any type of super powers? Is that whole garlic, holy water and cross thing real? Is it possible for you to…die?"

"Well, I have super speed if that's what you want to call it. I heal quickly, hence why my blood is able to heal your wounds and I guess I have super strength and hearing. Garlic and religious items don't affect my species. And yes we can be killed. There's a number of ways to prevent our healing process but three main ways to kill us are: a stake through the heart, ripping our hearts out or chopping our heads off."

I realize how gory that last part must have sounded and am about to apologize to her when she asks quietly, "So that's how vampire hunters kill vampires?"

_If they don't torture us! _I refrain from saying that and instead nod. Suddenly, she's right next to me and leans her face close to mine as she exclaims, "But they don't kill without investigating right? I mean they make sure that these vampires are bad ones, right? They wouldn't kill someone like you."

I avert my gaze from hers, apologizing, "I'm sorry but that's not how it works. Their mission is to kill any vampire they encounter, whether evil or good. That's why you can't tell anyone anything."

"Even Uryuu?" Orihime asks as she lowers her head. I feel terrible so I tell her what I know as I embrace her, "From what I've seen and heard, he's only killed bad vampires. Luckily no good ones have crossed his path."

"What about you? You said he's been tracking you for a year," She speaks into my chest and grips my shirt tightly.

"I guess this is where I begin to speak of my past." I release Orihime, stand and walk out to the balcony of her apartment. I hear her almost silent footsteps approach me as a soft breeze begins.

"I was framed by the one who turned me. By the one whom I trusted and loved at some point."

"Framed? The one you loved?" She asks in a small whisper. I tense at her small questions because she sounds hurt; but why?

I nod and further explain, "I was twenty five when I met her. She seemed like any other girl with a hint of a rebel. She caught my attention and we started dating not long after we met. After a year she told me about her being a vampire. I didn't believe her until she drank my blood suddenly."

Orihime is standing next to me now. Looking up at the sky while I look down at the ground. I continue, "I didn't want her to drink my blood, because I felt used but she forced me to let her by compelling me. That's basically what I did to you to replace your memory. Anyway, another year passed and she turned me, forcefully as well."

"What? Forcefully?" Orihime asks as she looks over at me for confirmation.

I nod once again as I look back at her and tell her, "She gave me her blood and snapped my neck to turn me. When I came to, memories filled my head. I remembered everything she made me forget or agree to. It's something that happens when you turn because vampires can't be compelled by other vampires."

Orihime sobs and that's when I notice the tears flowing from her eyes. I place my hands on her shoulders and ask worriedly, "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"I'm sorry, but it hurts to think that someone you loved could hurt you so much," She says between small sobs. I feel the muscles in my face relax as I let her words process in my head. She feels sorry for me? She is hurting for me? _Why?_

"It's alright. I'm slowly getting over it. But I guess that wasn't the worst part. I still didn't hate her; not until she told me to meet her in the middle of a forest at night. When I reached the location, there were three dead people, all drained of blood. I wanted to help so I kneeled by them and checked for a pulse, that's when two vampire hunters showed up.

I tried explaining to them but they wouldn't listen. They began to attack me and I had to fight back."

She looks at me as realization hits her. She shakes her head as I continue, "Uryuu showed up when I sent the final blow to those other two. He didn't attack me so I ran. That's when I found her and demanded an explanation."

I let go of Orihime and huff to myself as I finish, "She said I was only a pawn in her game. A bunch of hunters have been after her and she needed them to find a new target. So she used me, turned me and framed me. I would blame her for what I did to those other two but that was all me for not thinking of a way to run or simply knock them out."

"How can you blame yourself, Ichigo?!" Orihime demands for an answer, yet doesn't let me speak. She grabs my face and makes me look at her.

I become upset when I see that tears still fall from her eyes. "Ichigo, listen, actually listen to me. You shouldn't blame yourself for something like this. You weren't experienced at being a vampire yet and you aren't a bad person."

"Orihime, I appreciate your kind words but you don't have to say this. I won't do anything to you if you tell me what you're really thinking. No matter how kind you are, there has to be a part of you that hates me."

"Don't say that! I know what I'm saying. It's what I want to say. I could never hate you, Ichigo. You saved me and came into my life."

"What," I don't know what to say to her last words. _What does she mean by I came into her life. She's glad that she met me? _"O-Orihime, what are you saying?"

"I know that you've been hurt and I can't imagine you being okay anytime soon but if you'd allow it, I'd like to be there for you whenever I could. As a friend or more."

I rest my hands on her waist and begin to lean in. I stop when I hear her heart rate increase. I apologize, "I'm sorry for that, I can't always hold back."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, being a vampire means everything is heightened. You feel things more deeply and strongly. As well as having a beastly nature. Whether it's violence or lust that's present, it's harder to control the stronger the feeling. What I'm feeling is more than lust though."

"Eh? You feel something towards me?" She asks as she lets her hands slide down to my shoulders. I nod. Unable to confirm what I mean through words.

_What am I doing? Am I really saying this to her after telling her about my past? I still feel panged by what happened yet I want to be with this woman. Why am I so willing to take a chance with her? Why do I trust her so much?_

**AN: I guess I'll end this here. Let me know if there's something I should explain in more detail. Please review (this chapter and the previous one).**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had to study for the driving test since I failed it. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 9, Orihime's Point of View

_Am I really confessing to him? Do I really feel something for him? Does he? That's the important question now._

"Eh? You feel something towards me?" I ask as I let my hands slide down to his shoulders. He nods as if he can't use words to confirm what he's saying.

Before I can respond, I see a flash of regret in his eyes. I remove my hands from his body and whisper, "You don't have to lie. I won't tell anyone about you or hate you if you don't feel the same way I do."

"No, Orihime. That's not it. I just, I'm not sure I can. I don't know if I'll be able to give you what you deserve. I'm not a regular human, heck what am I saying? I'm not even a human. I can't assure you that I won't drink anybody else's blood or that I can control myself around you," He responds as he stands, extending his arm to help me up.

I look at him curiously as I take his hand and stand up. _How can he be so hard on himself when he is so thoughtful? _"Ichigo, stop being so hard on yourself! Don't you think I know what I'm getting into? I'm not a little girl, I'm a grown woman. I can make my own choices based off of what I see fit. I know the risk I'm taking and I'm willing to take it because I want to be with you. I don't know how to stay away from you anymore."

Ichigo groans as he pulls me closer to him, "Why must you be so stubborn, woman? You make it harder and harder to resist you. I just can't resist you any longer."

He leans in slowly, giving me one last chance to neglect him. I don't. I can't. I can't hold back my feelings anymore. I place my hands on his face and lean in the rest of the way. I can tell by his hesitancy that he is holding back, being cautious.

I'm not sure why but I don't want him to hold back. My hands slide down to his shoulders as I think of a way to let him know that he doesn't have to hold back. _I got it, I think._

I hesitantly let my tongue slide into his mouth. He grunts and suddenly his tongue pushes mine back. I feel my face grow hot as I think about what we're doing. Not counting what happened at the park, this would be my first kiss. I blush even more so at the thought.

Our lips are no longer connected. He had pulled away to give me time to fill my lungs with air. We're both breathing hard but his breathing goes back to normal a lot quicker than mine. He's staring at me, waiting for me to say or do something. _But what can I do?_

_There's no way I can start to lean in. But if I say something, I could ruin the mood or moment or whatever. What do I do?_

I begin to feel hot and nervous so I slip off my jacket. That's when I remember what he said about his emotions being heightened. I look over at him as he kisses me again while pressing me up against the wall. I moan into his mouth as he holds me up, helping me wrap my legs around his waist.

I begin to breathe heavily once he pulls away and starts kissing my neck. Ichigo's hand begins to slide under my shirt but he suddenly stops. He sets me down gently while apologizing hurriedly, "I'm sorry, Orihime. I'm so sorry."

Before I can reassure him, he's gone. I'm left dumfounded by the wall that separates my living room and the small balcony. I feel tears form in my eyes. I shake my head, speaking aloud, "Why am I upset? It's not like I wanted things to go that far."

I lean against the outer wall and look up at the moon. _Why were you sorry, Ichigo? You did nothing wrong. _A tear falls slowly as I hear a knock at the door. _Ichigo? _I wipe away the tear as I rush to the door. I open it and feel the disappointment in my face. "What's wrong, Orihime. Were you expecting someone else?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Why don't you come in, Uryuu," I say as I quickly plaster a smile on my face.

"Okay," Uryuu says a bit timidly.

When he enters the living room he spots the two tea cups at the small table. "Is someone else here? Or did you have a visitor earlier?"

"Oh that, um Ichigo was here for a while but he went home a bit before you got here," I say as truthfully as I can.

I notice he's looking at my neck so I begin to panic. _Did Ichigo bite me? Did I not feel it? Are there obvious vampire bite marks that Uryuu will recognize? _I can't help but ask, "W-What is it? Is there something on me?"

Uryuu blushes as he explains, "N-No, I was just wondering what your relationship with Ichigo is."

This time I blush as I respond, "Oh. Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I thought we felt the same but then it could be too soon."

"It's alright, Orihime. You don't have to explain something personal. Anyway, I should get going. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks Uryuu. I'll be seeing you around," I say to him as I walk him to the entrance and open the door.

We're both surprised to see Ichigo standing there. I can't utter a word for a while but he isn't looking at me, he's looking at Uryuu. Before they can break out into an argument like at the park, I manage to ask, "Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

"Do you not want me here?" Ichigo asks with a saddened look.

"It's not that, it's just…" Uryuu frowns at us before excusing himself, sending one final glare in Ichigo's direction.

"Can I come in?" He asks nervously.

I nod before turning around, remembering something, "Wait in the living room, I have to check something."

I walk into the bathroom, turn the lights on and walk up to the mirror. I look at my neck, where Ichigo was kissing and gasp. It's not a bite mark, not really. It's a hickey.

I gulp rather loudly as I continue to stare at it. _Ichigo did this. That's why Uryuu asked what my relationship with him was. _I groan and cover my face with my hands. "What's wrong?"

I jump slightly at the sound of his voice. I turn around and cover both sides of my neck as I try to explain, "N-Nothing. Everything is fine."

Ichigo walks up to me then and grabs my hands with his. I gulp again, embarrassed to let him see what I was fussing about. He pulls my hands away gently and looks at the mark he left on my neck. I look up at him and find him smirking.

I am confused but also attracted. _Why does he have to look attractive all the time? And why is he so bipolar with me?_

**AN: I hope this chapter came out good. I'm sorry if their relationship is going fast but I don't think I can take things slow with them. Anyway, please review. (****Guest****, thank you so much for your recent review, you always manage to inspire me when I have no inspiration).**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: ****Guest****, thank you again for your long review; I am not sure who to make the evil ex-girlfriend. I might make an OC unless you have suggestions? But I don't want it to be Rukia. (Are all 'Guests' the same reviewers? It's hard to tell, sorry). Anyway, I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 10, Orihime's Point of View

I feel my face grow hot as I continue to look at him smirking. His thumb gently runs over the area where the hickey is. _I do not know how I am managing to keep this calm right now._ _Breathe, Orihime, breathe. _I'm about to let out a sigh when suddenly he covers my mouth with his. I am taken aback for a moment but eventually kiss him back.

Ichigo rips my blouse off, revealing my tank top. He pulls back to turn me around and to start kissing my neck and shoulder. I groan lightly as he continues to kiss my shoulder. I feel his hand linger by the straps.

He gently pulls down the left strap of my tank top and bra while murmuring above my shoulder, "I'm sorry Orihime."

His teeth suddenly sink into my flesh. I gasp out as he bites down and begins to suck my blood. It feels more painful now than when he drank from my neck. One of my hands grips onto the bathroom counter while the other hand slightly runs through his hair, strangely making the pain more bearable. I feel his tongue against my bare shoulder then, meaning he is done.

I am caught off guard when he pulls me back into a kiss. Halfway through, I taste his blood. _His blood?! _When Ichigo pulls away, I turn back to the mirror and look at my neck. "The small amount is sure to work. You don't have to check."

"It's not that. Uryuu saw the mark that you left and now it's all gone. They usually take a few days to disappear so if he sees me tomorrow won't he get suspicious?" I begin to panic for Ichigo, not caring how weird or silly I may sound.

When I turn around I find Ichigo smirking again. "W-What is it?" I ask nervously as he closes the distance between us. I try my hardest not to bite my lip as he fixes the straps he pulled down. However, I totally lose it when he speaks again, "I can fix that."

Before I know it, Ichigo is kissing the same spot on my neck as earlier. I can't keep myself from letting light moans escape no matter how hard I bite my lip. One of his hands is on the back of my head, combed through my hair and the other on my shoulder; his thumb making light circles. My hands are clinging to his back, unsure of what to do while he kisses my neck.

For some reason, we are _both_ breathing hard when he pulls his lips away from my neck. My heart is still beating rapidly and we still haven't said anything. Yet, we won't stop staring into each other's' eyes.

I'm about to demand an explanation on his choice on where to sink his fangs this time when his phone rings all of a sudden. We both tense up for a moment. He sends me an apologetic look as he reaches in his pocket.

Ichigo looks at the screen and his expression changes drastically. It's not a simple frown; it's a deep scowl that's a mixture of anger and hurt. "Is it…"

"What? No, I have to go. I'll drop by tomorrow," Ichigo says quickly before disappearing from my sight.

My throat feels strange as tears form. _It had to be her. Why else would he wear an expression like that when he was smirking earlier? _I trudge out of the bathroom and into my room where I fall face down on my bed. I lay there for what seems like forever before I fall asleep.

Ichigo's Point of View

_Why her? Why now? _"Is it…" Orihime begins to ask with a worried voice. I answer quickly, not wanting to tell her the truth, "What? No, I have to go. I'll drop by tomorrow." I then disappear from her sight. I don't think I'd be able to stay much longer without scaring or hurting her.

I realize by the time I am halfway home, that I probably ended up hurting Orihime regardless of my attempt not to. She probably knew who it was, despite my denial. _Why am I so stupid? _I stop in my tracks and let out a frustrated sigh as I look up at the sky. _I knew I was no good for her!_

I hear footsteps approaching me from behind. I turn around and find Uryuu. _Great! I don't need this now too; if I get too angry I could end up revealing myself or hurting him. _He stops a few feet away from me. I turn completely around and ask, "What do you want?"

"Just thought I'd tell you a few things," He replies while adjusting his glasses.

I roll my eyes and give him a look that tells him to continue. "It's about Orihime."

"What about her?" I ask, suddenly more interested than a few seconds ago.

"I think it's pretty obvious that she likes you and that you guys have some sort of relationship. I don't care that I'm only her friend…she deserves the best. So if you hurt her in any way or make her cry because of something stupid you did, I'll come after you."

"Is that a threat?" I ask as nonchalantly as I can.

Uryuu shakes his head and comes a bit closer. He speaks quietly, "I know what you are, Ichigo."

I tense up again as my eyes widen. I can tell he's telling the truth, "For how long?"

"Since we first met through Orihime."

"Why haven't you done anything then? Aren't we supposed to be mortal enemies?"

"I keep questioning myself but I'm not like the others. I only hunt down evil vampires. I've been tracking you to get an explanation and because I believe you can lead me to the one I've been tracking longer than you."

I grimace once I understand what he's saying. Uryuu wants to hear my side of the story and he wants me to help him find _her. _I can't help but comment, "If you've been doing this longer than I have been a vampire, then why do you need my help? I guess you can't be that much of a good hunter."

"What did you say?" He asks closing the distance and continuing the argument.

I smirk to myself as I realize he lost his cool before I did. _I guess it won't hurt to team up with him to finally bring down the one who changed my life._

**AN: Is this an okay ending or is too rushed? I'm sorry if it is. Please review:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you, all you beautiful people reviewing! It means a lot to me:) But please don't strangle me for having cliffhangers (/.\) I guess I'm going to use Senna like I originally planned, that one review helped me decide. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 11, Ichigo's Point of View

I toss my keys onto the kitchen table and trudge to my bedroom. There's no way I can deal with _her _now. Why does she have to come around _now_, right when I decide get closer to Orihime? I pull out my phone and read the text out loud, "Meet me at the Karakura Public Park tomorrow at six in the morning."

I throw my phone against the wall and fall face down on my bed. I let out an exasperated sigh and close my eyes, hoping to fall fast asleep.

I wake up on my own at five in the morning. I groan as I rub my eyes and begin to lie back down. Then I remember the message from last night. I grit my teeth and get up to take a cold shower. The cold shower relaxes me a bit but by the time I reach the park I am furious and ready to kill. I find myself walking to the area on the track where Orihime ran into me and fell on me. Also, where I took blood from her lips and kissed her.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day where you'd be daydreaming, Ichigo!" I'm brought back to reality and infuriated with the sound of her voice.

"You!" I exclaim as I tackle her to the ground while grabbing her throat forcefully. She laughs while holding my forearm, it's enough so she can speak, "I'm glad to see you, Ichigo. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"What are you doing here, Senna? Do you have a death wish?" I ask through gritted teeth as I put more strength into my arm and hand.

She chokes a bit before pushing me off and responding, "You're too young to kill me with such pathetic moves. Hmm, would you believe me if I said I missed you?"

"Yeah, right," I stand up and dust off my clothes. I try my hardest not to snap her neck when she giggles in response and speaks again, "Is it a crime to visit my boyfriend? I mean, I am truly sorry for setting you up like that."

"I am NOT your boyfriend! I don't care if you apologize for the rest of my or your lifetime, I won't forgive you or take you back! Now tell me, why _are _you here?"

Suddenly, Senna is pressed up against me as she answers me, "A little birdie told me, you were getting pretty close to someone. I don't think I'd be happy seeing you with someone else."

I push her away from me and exclaim, "I am not yours! You have no say in what can and can't happen in my life!"

She pounces on me and kisses me. I freeze for a second but then react and push her away once again while demanding for an explanation, "What the hell was that for?! Leave, Senna. I want nothing more to do with you!"

"Don't get upset. I know you enjoyed it. I'll leave for now, not town, just the park. Be warned though, if you really care about your new blood bag, I suggest you dump her," She says calmly while sending me one last smile before disappearing.

I make a small circle as I pull at my hair in frustration. _Orihime isn't my blood bag! But I do care about her. How can I leave someone I care about? _I sigh in frustration when suddenly, I hear leaves crunching; but not near me.

I turn around and spot a figure that's walking away. _That auburn hair, Orihime! _I use my vampire speed to reach her instantly, she doesn't notice until I place my hand on her shoulder. She jumps and gasps as she turns around.

"Sorry for scaring you I just, Orihime are you okay? Why are you crying?" I ask worriedly as I notice her tear stains and puffy eyes.

"N-No, I just have a bit of allergies."

"Don't lie. You saw everything didn't you?" I ask knowing the answer already.

"W-What?" She seems embarrassed and flustered that I caught her. I sigh and pull her into a hug while asking yet another question, "Do you want an explanation?"

"Is it safe to talk here?" She asks worriedly as she wipes her eyes. _I'm not sure it's safe anywhere at the moment. _"No. Where would you like to talk?"

She doesn't answer my question. I sigh again but this time I kiss the top of her head. Orihime tenses up and buries her face in my chest. I smile lightly and whisper in her ear, "Let's just go to your place then."

Orihime nods against my chest and slowly pulls away so she can lead the way. I notice, during the walk to her apartment, that the scent of her blood isn't as alluring as last night. _She must be upset._

When we reach her place and go inside, I ask nervously, "How much did you see?"

"From you choking her to her kissing you to her leaving," She says silently. I grimace as I think about how bad everything must've seemed.

"Okay, so everything. Well, if you haven't figured it out, I loathe her! I hate her, now even more than before. She is saying she came back for me but I believe she came back to make sure my life is ruined!"

"What makes you say that? What if she did come back for you?"

"She wants me to dump you!" I exclaim furiously as I look away from her surprised expression. I continue, slightly more calm, "I know we aren't officially dating but I can't let you go. I finally found someone worth living for," I stop talking when I realize what I'm saying.

"I-Ichigo."

"I'm sorry Orihime. I just feel different with you. I actually feel happy and human again, when I am with you," I say truthfully as I sigh and look over at her.

Orihime reaches her hand out towards my face. I feel calm as soon as her hand makes contact with my face. She caresses my cheek gently as she whispers, "Will we try everything to be together then?"

"Of course, Orihime," I smile at her and then remember my conversation with Uryuu. I take Orihime's hand and lead her to her living room. "W-What are you doing, Ichigo?"

"We have to talk about Uryuu and I guess I should tell you more about her." Orihime nods and takes a seat next to me.

I continue, "Uryuu knows I'm a vampire but he doesn't know you know. Let's keep it that way for a while. We talked last night and apart from that he wants to help me 'deal' with Senna. Senna is her name by the way."

Orihime is surprised but holds back questions as I explain a little bit more about what Uryuu and I talked about; as well as a bit more about how Senna is manipulative and the mind games she plays with people. I really hope Orihime never encounters her.

**AN: Wow, definitely rushed, sorry. Anyway, I am so, so, so SORRY that I haven't updated in forever. I started off the chapter but then suddenly, no will to write. So I apologize for the hiatus. I'll try to update soon this time. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I feel like I'm disappointing you guys (T.T) since I'm not getting many reviews. Oh well, let's hope this chapter isn't crappy then. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 12, Orihime Point of View

I listen intently when Ichigo speaks about his conversation with Uryuu and explains a few things about Senna. I feel like he is leaving something out though. I ask hesitantly, "What did you and Senna talk about, apart from her saying she missed you and for you to dump me?"

Ichigo avoids making eye contact with me when he responds, "Just that."

I don't ask further questions about it but I believe she might've threatened to hurt me or something. I change the subject, "So I make you feel more human?"

He chuckles and answers, "Yeah, something like that. I guess human in the sense that you don't see me as a monster. I can tell you things about myself and even though it should repulse you, you accept it. You accept me."

"Of course I do, Ichigo. You aren't a bad person. You are not a monster."

Ichigo smiles at me, making me smile as well. "Can I ask a few more things about your past and vampirism?"

"Of course, but I want to ask you a few things as well." I nod as I think about what I should ask him first.

"How long have you been 27 years old?"

"I'm supposed to be 28 this year so just a year. I'm not one of those super old vampires, don't worry." He laughs nervously.

_Ichigo really didn't want to be a vampire. He still had his whole life ahead of him and now, he's stuck at 27 years old forever. _"Do you have relatives? How are you able to be out in the sun, now that I think about it?"

"My mother cast a spell on this watch, so I could be out during daylight time. She is a witch."

"What? A witch?" I ask confused like and surprised. _There are witches too?_

He nods, "Yeah. Usually witches are threatened and forced to cooperate in making such items. I simply told my mother the whole story."

"The whole story? After Senna framed you?"

"Mhm. She told me she could help me hide but I couldn't burden her or the rest of my family. So she spelled two items. Anyway, apart from my mother, I have a father and two younger sisters."

I want to reach out to him and comfort him but I can't bring myself to do it. "You haven't seen them in a year huh?"

He shakes his head. I'm about to apologize to him for asking when he suddenly asks me about my family, "So tell me about yourself, Orihime. Any family?"

"Hehe…well not really. I don't know my parents because my brother took me into custody when I was three because my parents weren't taking very good care of me I suppose. And my brother, Sora, he was in a car accident several years ago and passed away."

I look over and find Ichigo staring at me with a worried, yet shocked, expression. I wave my hands around as I explain, "It's alright, don't worry. I lived happily with Sora for the time he was around and I managed to get by. I mean I do have a job and pay my own rent now obviously."

"Orihime," Ichigo says worriedly. "I'm sorry for sugarcoating it but really, I'm fine now. Don't worry Ichigo."

"Alright, enough of all this gloomy talk. Let's go out," Ichigo says while standing up.

"W-What? Go out? Where?" I begin to panic as I think that I can't go out in my running clothes.

Ichigo ponders for a moment and then says, "Go change into something comfortable. And pack a picnic basket. I'll be back soon. I'm going to change as well. Is there something you'd bring that you don't have here in terms of food?"

"Mmm…red bean paste and bread! I have everything else apart from that," I say enthusiastically, not noticing him sweat drop at the mention of red bean paste.

"Well, if you say so. I'll be back then." I nod as I head to my room to change.

I continue thinking about where we are going and I finally figure it out when I spot the river. I smile as I follow Ichigo down the steps. _I used to come here all the time._

Ichigo lets out a breath of air as he plops down not far from the river bank. I set down the picnic basket before sitting down, making it so it sort of separates us. _I still have no idea how I'm supposed to act around him. Like he said, we aren't officially dating but…_

I take out the small blanket and begin to set the food out. Ichigo looks over at me and decides to help. We both reach for the last item in the basket and I end up touching his fingers with the tips of mine.

I blush lightly as I pull my hand away quickly. _Why do I react this way even though I barely touch him? _Ichigo smirks as he takes out the item and sets it by the rest of the food. I laugh nervously as I ask what he wants in his sandwich. "Don't worry about it, Orihime. I'll make my own and you make yours."

"If you say so," I say. My eyes light up instantaneously as I get the bread and smear red bean paste on it before filling it with some other items I brought.

I don't even notice Ichigo staring at me as I finally bring the sandwich up to my mouth. "Bon appétite!"I exclaim cheerily as I take a bite of my sandwich.

"You have an interesting taste in food."Ichigo says as he takes a bite of his sandwich. I blush lightly as I continue to eat.

After we finish eating, I put the things back into the basket. I sigh as I look into the river. It's so beautiful. I bet it's just as beautiful when the sun sets. I notice that both Ichigo and I have our hands on either side of us.

I inch my left hand closer to his right hand. And somehow, I know he does as well. I ask quietly, "You said your mother spelled two items, right?"

"This watch I wear all the time." He nods towards his right hand.

I look and notice how much closer our hands are. I gulp as I whisper, "What's the second item?"

"Something for someone important. Whenever I make the decision…maybe one day you'll find out," Ichigo whispers back as our skin finally makes contact.

I refrain from pulling away and instead let my fingers lace with his. "Am I important to you right now then?"

Ichigo holds onto my finger more tightly as he looks over at me. "You are the _most _important person to me right now, Orihime."

My eyes widen as I see the sincerity in his brown eyes. My heart rate slows as he continues to stare at me. He leans in slowly, looking from my lips to my eyes, as if asking permission. I begin to close my eyes as I lean in as well, giving him permission.

I can feel my face grow warm as his lips connect with mine. This isn't like those other kisses that were intense and full of lust and hunger. This one is sweet, soft and gentle. He pulls away and breathes a 'wow'. I smile and blush a bit more deeply.

"I had no idea that a kiss like that could feel so amazing,"Ichigo murmurs as he tucks my hair behind my ear on one side.

Suddenly, Ichigo is serious. He releases me and stands. He looks around before grabbing the basket and helping me up. "What is it?"

"Go home, Orihime. I'll see you there later," Ichigo whispers while kissing my forehead.

I blink, dumbfounded by his command. I do as he says however and begin to walk home. I'm sure he'll explain when he comes over later.

**AN: Well…this isn't considered a cliffhanger, right? Anyway, I'll try to update soon, please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: ****Guest****, I'm sorry if you don't like me using Senna as the antagonist but I did leave plenty of time for my reviewers to suggest someone and only one person did. Sorry again, but I am not going to change it. Thanks, you other reviewers for your support though. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 13, Ichigo's Point of View

_I had to send Orihime home; I can feel Senna's presence nearby._ I look around and finally spot her hopping off a tree several feet away. I rush in her direction and pin her against the tree, demanding an explanation, "What are you doing here? Why are you following me?"

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" She jokes as she pushes me away.

I grit my teeth as I respond, "You aren't a lady. You are a monster. Now, answer my question!"

Senna rolls her eyes before turning around and saying, "I told you to dump your blood bag if you cared about her. I guess you don't care about her, like you said."

"Don't you dare touch Orihime! Leave her out of this! If you want me to kill you right here and now, then I will. If not, then leave this town now!" I exclaim.

She turns back around and giggles, "That's no fun, now is it? Should I give you one more chance or…?"

I stiffen when I notice her look in the direction Orihime went in. I yell out a 'no' as she speeds in that direction. I freeze for a moment before going after her.

_Dammit! Why did I freeze instead of going after her immediately?_ I look around as I run at normal speed. I stop halfway to her apartment and calm myself as I try to catch Orihime's scent or anything else that could lead me to her.

I continue in the direction to her apartment while still trying to get anything from her. I sigh in frustration as I see the apartment building. I rush up to her door and knock furiously before running my hand through my spiky hair.

I'm about to knock again when suddenly the door opens. Orihime looks at me with confusion and worry as she asks, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Orihime," I breathe out in relief as I pull her into my arms. She stiffens before hugging me back. "Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?" I ask as I bury my face in her hair.

"No? Ichigo, tell me what happened," Orihime replies as she pulls away from me and holds my face between her small hands.

I close my eyes as I place my hands over hers and explain briefly, "Senna was following us. I thought she went after you when I sent you home."

"Is that all? Are you sure nothing else happened?" Orihime asks quietly.

I shake my head and remove her hands from my face. I look at her and feel guilt. _How can I live with myself knowing that because of me, her life is at risk? I have to end it._

"Well I better get going. See you around campus, Orihime," I say quickly while leaving her apartment. I can hear her words get stuck in her throat but I don't turn around. I have to do this, don't I?

Already Wednesday and I have only greeted Orihime. I haven't had a full conversation with her, I haven't been over to her apartment nor have I looked for her anywhere else. I am to meet with Senna tonight; asking what else it is she wants because she hasn't left town yet.

After I finish locking up the classroom, I walk out slowly. Orihime usually leaves at this time. I wait behind a pillar as I hear her soft footsteps fade away. I want to run after her but I can't risk it, not now.

Now, I am walking to the park. I look around and find that it is empty. I sigh and check my watch, _I'm a few minutes late but she should still be here. _Why can't she just leave me alone already? It's not like I am the one who set her up and betrayed her.

I walk around and spot a couple exiting the park. _Wait! That's Uryuu and Orihime. _I grit my teeth and almost follow them out when I hear a familiar, annoying giggle. I turn around and spot Senna leaning against a tree, shaking her head at me. "Why are you still here, Senna?"

"I can stay wherever I want you know. Besides, it's interesting seeing how awkward you two are, and how jealous you seem to be of that guy with her."

"You went to the school I work at?" I asked thinking if Orihime is safe walking home by herself after school lets out.

"Of course, I had to see if you were listening to me, and even though you two aren't talking, it isn't enough." Senna says while pushing herself off of the tree. She walks up to me and whispers, "I'll give you specific instructions soon enough."

With that said, she leaves. _Does that mean I have time to explain things to Orihime? _I'm about to rush to her apartment but then decide against it. I should at least wait a couple of days in case Senna has something planned.

I run my hand through my hair in frustration as I continue to debate with myself. Orihime's protection is my main concern but I want to see her. I need to be close to her right now but I can't! _What is this woman doing to me? She's driving me crazy without even doing anything to me!_

_Dammit! I screwed up big time by falling in love with a human. _I look in the direction Orihime and Uryuu walked in before walking home to my apartment. As soon as Sunday morning comes, if Senna hasn't told me anything by them, then I'll go see Orihime and tell her everything.

I'm sure I can wait that long. As long as Uryuu doesn't get too friendly with her, I should be fine.

**AN: I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I usually update quick but I had a bit of writers block and then I got a job so I got really busy and tired. But right now everything is fine so I'll update soon. P.S., sorry for the short chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Okay, so I will try not to rush things but no promises. Anyway, I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 14, Orihime's Point of View

I awaken with a jolt and a cold sweat covering my body. It's the first time I have a nightmare about the day I _first _met Ichigo. He had come too late; the two brutes had already used me up and left me for dead.

I couldn't speak but I could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at my body. It was beaten and bloody and my eyes were wide and lifeless. He yelled out at no one in particular and cursed himself. I tried everything I could to move or speak in the nightmare but could not.

Relief floods me as I look around my familiar room. I'm not in a hospital room or anywhere else that indicates the nightmare was real. I can't think of anything that would hurt more than to watch him suffer because of me.

My alarm goes off suddenly causing me to look at the clock. It seems that I awoke a few minutes earlier than the time I put for my alarm. I sigh and get ready for my job as I try to ignore the pain in my chest.

Ever since Ichigo left abruptly, I have been feeling a form of heart ache. I want to be around him but he hasn't so much as greeted me since he came to check on me at my apartment. I look over at the jacket I draped on the chair by my desk.

_I shouldn't wear it, not when we're like this. It does go with my work clothes though._ I grab it along with my purse before heading to the kitchen. As I make myself some coffee I think to myself, _don't forget the briefcase with the instructions for the project that's to be assigned today!_

As I finish preparing the coffee I run to the living room where I left everything I had planned to hand out to the students. I stuff a few papers, that I had left out, into the briefcase before heading back to the kitchen.

I gulp down the hot coffee and then hurriedly brush my teeth before slipping on Ichigo's jacket and grabbing my purse and briefcase. I lock my apartment door before power walking to the school.

I'm not doing everything in a rush because I'm going to be late, it's because I don't want to run into Ichigo. From what I've observed, he gets here as soon as school is supposed to start, not sooner and not later and I'm hoping it continues that way.

The sooner this day passes, the sooner the weekend comes, which means I don't have to worry about bumping into Ichigo because I can just stay cooped up in my apartment grading papers. _I could also eat a lot of food._ I notice the school buildings and that there are not many students around yet so I decide to start running.

I bump into someone, knocking them over along with our things. _Me and my great ideas, _I think as I apologize and begin to pick up my purse and briefcase. "It's fine, here let me help," I stop reaching for my purse midway as I recognize the voice.

I look up and find Ichigo looking at me with a mirrored expression most likely. _Great, the day I decide to wear his jacket is the day I have to bump into him. _I stutter another apology and quickly grab my things before walking to my classroom quickly.

_Tick tock. Thump, thump, thump._ The only noises I can hear at the moment, mainly because the classroom is empty as well as the hallways. But, bumping into Ichigo like that really flustered me. I didn't expect to bump into him.

I didn't think a quick glimpse at him would make me so nervous. I take a deep breath and let it out before walking to my desk and setting my purse underneath it and my briefcase on top. I open it and begin to count a set for my first class.

"One, two, three…" I stop counting and look at the papers more closely, realizing that they're not the English project I had planned out.

I check all the papers before skimming through one of them. These are for human anatomy. _Please don't tell me I grabbed the wrong briefcase. Please don't tell me I have to go to Ichigo and make an exchange._

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I check the briefcase for a name and find the initials I.K. _No, no, no and no! Why?! _I bang my head on the desk before groaning and looking at the clock. Sadly, I have plenty of time since I came here very early.

"Why me? Why today?" I complain aloud to myself as I pull out an updated version of the school map. Once I locate the classroom Ichigo is in I stuff the papers back into his briefcase neatly and head out after checking the clock one final time.

A few students have shown up now, probably the ones that have sports or a test. When I reach his classroom I hesitate to knock. Maybe I can send one of my students from my first class? I bite my lower lip and begin to walk away.

However, I scold myself mentally for attempting to chicken out. All I'm doing is switching briefcases. I take a deep breath and knock on his door. "It's unlocked, come in."

My hand begins to shake as I reach for the handle. I push it down and then push the door open slowly. I walk in awkwardly before closing the door behind me. I see him writing a few things on the board, his back to me.

_His back…_the may his muscles move when he writes. And the way that lab coat makes his figure, especially his waist, look makes it hard not to jump his bones at this instant. Ichigo finally turns around after putting the chalk down.

I tense up and quickly look up at his face. I am still biting my lip and can't stop myself. He looks at my hands which have brought up the briefcase defensively in front of me. I blush profusely as I explain, "I accidentally took the wrong briefcase. Mind switching?"

My cheeks continue to burn as he continues to stare at me. Finally, he picks up the briefcase on his desk and walks over to me. _Oh no. _my heart begins to beat faster as he closes the distance between us. I gulp as he takes the briefcase from my hands and sets it down on one of the student's desks.

I'm about to take mine but he sets it down on top of his. I begin to bite my lip again as he asks, "How have you been?"

"F-Fine,"I stutter as he leans his face in closer. I notice that his eyes are turning red and that his fangs are elongating. I walk backwards and find myself caught between two walls. I bump into the door as he reaches beside me to lock it as he presses his body against mine.

Eventually, I taste the blood on my lips. _Not again, it's like I'm begging him to take my blood. _Ichigo continues to look at my lips as he leans in. "I'm sorry, Hime. I can't resist the urge to drink your blood."

_Hime? _I almost pull him in for a kiss once I hear him call me that. He beats me to it though. His hands hold me against the door as he takes my bottom lip between his teeth. I moan into his mouth out of pleasure.

When he pulls away abruptly, I almost beg him to take more but he explains, "Students are coming. I'm sorry about that. I'll be seeing you around."

He finishes while handing me my briefcase and unlocking the door. I nod and lick my lower lip before walking out and heading back to my classroom. Sure enough, I pass several students who walk right into Ichigo's classroom.

As I enter my classroom, I check the clock and see I only have a few minutes to spare. I begin to count the papers while continuously licking my lower lip. The bleeding has almost stopped but I can't help but feel paranoid that it's swollen.

_This day has barely begun but I already want it to be over._

**AN: Okay so here's this chapter that probably accomplished nothing. Anyway, maybe there'll be another quick update. I do have a warning though, there might be some intense scene (meaning a rate change), I'm still not sure but I won't do it if you think it'll ruin the story. Let me know in your reviews, so please review:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Okay so like I promised, a quick update:) I hope you enjoyed the past couple of chapters. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 15, Orihime's Point Of View

As I dismiss my final class I sigh in relief. The day is finally over, now I can just go home and enjoy staying at home and avoiding thoughts about Ichigo. _Yeah, that's exactly what I'll do. Not!_

I shake my head as I gather my things and stand. Just as I do so, Uryuu walks in. "Uryuu? What are you doing here?" I ask as I look at him with a confused look.

He walks up to my desk and explains quietly, "Let's just say I found something out and I need to walk you home. To ensure your safety that is."

_To ensure my safety? What is he talking about? Wait, could he possibly know of Ichigo or even Senna? _I can't help but ask him, "What do you mean to ensure my safety?"

"Remember our walk the other day? Where I asked you about Ichigo?" Uryuu asks and I nod my head while trying not to panic. He continues, "Well the reason I was asking is because I know something about him and his past. To make things short, he told me about a problem and I want to make sure you're safe from that problem."

_Could Uryuu possibly know about Ichigo's vampirism and about Senna? I'll have to ask him about that another day._ "Well, if you think that's the best idea. Let's get going then," I say as I quickly plaster a smile on my face.

I lock the classroom up once we exit the room and then proceed to walk alongside Uryuu as we exit the building entirely. I want to ask him about what he knows but I don't want to give Ichigo away…_wait! Uryuu does know but Ichigo had asked me not to let him know that I knew. I wonder why._

I am so lost in thought that I don't even notice that the figure we pass is Ichigo. I don't notice him or his panged expression. If Uryuu noticed he didn't let it show.

Ichigo's Point of View

As I exit the school building I stop to think about what I told Uryuu. I told him about Senna and how she's threatening Orihime as well as me trying to end things with Orihime so I can protect her. Uryuu had then gone into deep thought and left without a word. _Maybe he came up with a way to get rid of Senna._

Just as that though crosses my mind, I notice two people walk by me. I glance in their direction and feel jealous and hurt. Orihime is walking with Uryuu. This is the second time I catch them together but how many more times could this have happened?

Obviously, I am jealous because she's walking to her apartment with someone else. It hurts me as well but it also hurts that she didn't even glance in my direction, it's as if she didn't even notice me! After this morning I would think…_what would I think? I was being such a jerk to her, it's no wonder why she passed me like nothing._

_She is wearing the jacket I gave her though. Maybe Uryuu is just walking her home to ensure her safety. Screw that! I have to go see for myself._

I grit my teeth and attempt to remain calm as I rush to my apartment and drop off my briefcase and lab coat before rushing back in the direction to her apartment. I stop a couple of blocks away and listen for either of the two while still looking around.

I catch Uryuu's voice, asking Orihime if she'll be alright now. I grit my teeth as I walk towards her apartment slowly. When I hear her close the door I stand still and wait to see in which direction Uryuu will go in.

He goes in the opposite direction I'm coming from. I let out a deep sigh as I make my way quickly to her front door. I hesitate to knock. _What if she doesn't want to see me? I'm just going to end up doing something stupid. I shouldn't even be here._

I hear her humming through the door and grit my teeth as I hope that it's not because of Uryuu. I groan quietly and look around before hopping onto the roof of the apartments. I walk forward, in the direction Orihime's balcony should be in.

I sit on the roof and hear movement underneath me. I focus on the noises and hear a showerhead turn on. I blush as I try to avoid thoughts about Orihime in the shower.

"Why is this woman driving me so crazy?" I ask aloud to no one in particular as I lay down against the roof tiles. Not the most comfortable spot but the view of the sky sure is something.

After a couple of hours the sun begins to set. I sigh quietly and focus my hearing again. It sounds like Orihime is washing dishes. I think about getting down and knocking on her front door again. I debate with myself for a few minutes but come to no conclusion.

I sit up and almost scream out in frustration but stop myself when I realize where I am. I run my hand through my hair and stand to leave. That's when I hear a door slide open. _Please don't tell me…_

I then hear soft footsteps walk out onto the balcony that's just a jump away. I gulp nervously as I look down and find Orihime's back to me. She has an oversized t-shirt on…and that's it, except for undergarments probably.

_No, no, and no! Dammit! I can't have these thoughts now…if they continue I won't be able to stay away from her._

I hear her sigh as she rests her chin on her hands. I feel myself walking closer to the edge of the roof. _I can resist, I know I can. _But with just another look at her I find myself jumping quietly onto her balcony.

Orihime hasn't noticed me yet. I walk up behind her silently. I then slowly and gently cover her arms with mine while kissing the side of her neck. She moans lightly but then suddenly tenses up and pulls away from me to turn around.

I look at her with a confused expression as she asks, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

And that's when I remember that I jumped down from the roof. I sigh and decide to explain it to her, "Well I saw you walking home with Uryuu so I got a bit…jealous so I came to your apartment. I didn't want to knock and bother you though so I climbed on the roof and just sat there for a few hours. Then I heard you walk out here so…"

"You were jealous?" She asks curiously while blushing lightly. I avert my gaze as I nod slightly. Orihime giggles and shakes her head as if in disbelief.

I can't help but smile when I hear her giggle and see a smile on her face. Once her giggling dies down, I begin to apologize, "I'm sorry, Orihime. I didn't mean to leave abruptly last weekend or ignore you almost the whole week or take your blood suddenly."

"Are you going to tell me why all of that happened?" She asks while folding her arms.

I remain silent as I think about telling her. She seems to misunderstand and sighs, "Fine, if you think it's better I don't know, then I won't insist. But please don't do that again. I hated not having any contact with you."

I'm about to correct her when all of a sudden, she comes up to me and wraps her arms around my neck. She tiptoes as she whispers, "I really missed this."

Somehow I understand what she means by 'this' and lean down to kiss her while wrapping my arms around her waist. _I'm sorry Orihime but I don't know if I'll be able to hold back this time._

**AN: So I'm ending this chapter here. The 'intense' scene will probably be in the next chapter. Anyway, please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Okay so I won't make anything too intense, just a 'T' rating probably. So I hope this chapter comes out good. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 16, Orihime's Point of View

"I really missed this," I whisper as I go on my tiptoes. Ichigo leans down and kisses me back just as hungrily as I planned him to.

I relish in his mouth covering my mouth, neck and shoulders as he walks me back against the wall by the opening of the screen door. I gasp repeatedly as he kisses my neck and shoulders more roughly while sliding his hands under my oversized t-shirt.

"Ichi…" I breathe out the first part of his name as one of his hands begins to play with my breasts. I hold onto his shoulders as I support myself against the wall.

There is no way to prepare myself for the night that follows. What started as making out ends with a night full of bliss and passion and so much more than I have ever experienced before until this night.

Ichigo has already taken off my oversized t-shirt and most of his clothes while making our way to my bedroom. He pushes me onto the bed and climbs over me, covering my body with a trail of kisses. I arch my back in pleasure as the trail of kisses goes downward.

The rest of the night is a blur that I will always cherish.

I blink open my eyes when I feel a sudden warmth hit my face. _It's just the sunrays hitting my face. I guess I dreamed all of that last night, what time is it? _Thinking that I am at the center of my bed, I scoot further to the corner only to realize I was already at the edge. I let out a small groan after falling onto the floor. I rub my shoulder and side, only then realizing that I am naked.

_Why am I naked? Wait, last night wasn't a dream then. _I sit up and look on my bed but find it empty. I look around the room and feel my cheeks burn when I see my clothes and Ichigo's clothes scattered around the floor.

I gulp as the events of last night fill my mind. _It really happened. Ichigo and I…_I feel a sudden bliss as I think about last night. But then I think, _where's Ichigo? His clothes are still here but he's not in bed._

Before I can make up any wild stories the door to my bathroom opens and out comes Ichigo with a towel wrapped around his waist. Despite the blush I feel creeping up on my face, I can't avert my gaze. "I see you're finally awake, Hime**," **Ichigo says as he walks up to the other side of my bed.

I nod, unsure of how else to respond at the moment. Then I remember my situation. I have nothing on. I panic and reach for the bed sheet but he catches my hand, stopping me. I blush as I ask, "W-What is it?"

"Don't shy away from me, Hime," Ichigo teases gently as he climbs onto my bed, after releasing my wrist, and leans down so his face is at level with mine. _Why is he calling me Hime all of a sudden? He isn't making this any easier. _I stutter an apology while backing away slowly.

Ichigo climbs off my bed, hands first, and is soon face to face with me with half his body over mine. "You know, you weren't this nervous last night…" He trails off as one of his hands caresses my thighs.

I gasp lightly as he sits back and gently pulls my thighs away from each other. Despite how insecure I feel, I am curious to know what he's doing. Ichigo leans down and kisses my inner thigh before murmuring against it, "Would you like me to heal these?"

"Heal what?" I ask with confusion while trying not to moan. Ichigo breathes gently against my thighs, causing me to shiver with pleasure. "You don't remember the marks I left…it must've tired you out then. I guess I shouldn't drink your blood when we do that. It's just so hard to resist."

I blush as I try to remember. I sit up slowly and look down at my inner thigh. I remember once I see the bite marks. Ichigo had warned me that he might drink from me during our intercourse in a random spot. I also remember him biting on my inner thigh…I guess him drinking my blood did tire me out because I believe we stopped soon after.

His tongue swipes over the marks, his way of asking if I want them healed after he drinks a bit more. I nod my head, unable to say no to him. I catch a glimpse of his red eyes and fangs before he sinks them in the same spot as one of the bite marks.

I bite my lower lip gently. It's not super painful, having him drink from there, but it's not pain free either. Once he licks away any blood that dripped, he kisses me. I taste my blood first before his. Like I've said before, it's neither a good taste nor a bad taste.

He pulls away after a moment and then looks down at my thighs. I blush as the tips of his fingers rub against the places where the marks used to be.

I notice that his towel has fallen off then. I groan in my head as I pull him in for a kiss while climbing over him; our bare bodies making contact once again.

_This man will be the death of me._

When we finally manage to take a shower without jumping each other's' bones, Ichigo decides that we should go out. I agree as I slip his jacket on over my outfit, sending a smile his way. He smiles back at me before kissing the top of my head.

We head out and stop at a small restaurant. After finishing our meals, we get ice cream and walk around town.

It begins to get dark out soon. Ichigo offers to walk me home but I decline for a couple of reasons. I don't think it'd be good to have him over or he'd end up spending the night again. Not that I have any problem with that but we both have work to get done for our jobs.

Also, I don't have any clothes to let him borrow. Ichigo interrupts my thought process, "Alright then, I'll be at your apartment tomorrow afternoon to take you out again."

I smile at him as he leans down to kiss me. When we pull away I wave to him as we begin to walk in the opposite directions. Soon after I turn the corner, someone grabs onto my elbow and pulls me back.

**AN: Um…sorry for rushing it at the end and then ending it with a cliffhanger. (And sorry for the short chapter as well). Please review:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, again. I've been lazy and tired so…yeah. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**So I wrote that top part almost a year ago, yikes. Please forgive me.**

Chapter 17, Orihime's Point of View

I almost yell out until a familiar voice exclaims, "Don't yell, Orihime! Sorry for tugging you back like that, I just got a bit excited to see you."

I let out a sigh of relief and smile as I look over and see familiar faces. I hug Rukia and greet the couple, "Hey Rukia, Renji. It's good to see you guys again. It's been a while."

Renji responds, "It sure has been but we finally decided it was time to go home, at least for a while. Especially since Rukia has missed you and has been bugging to see you."

Rukia nudges Renji a bit roughly before she says, "He's exaggerating about the bugging part…anyway, I was wondering if we could stop by your place tomorrow. You still live in the same place right?"

I nod as I smile at them and excuse myself for the night, "Yes of course, I'd love to have you over. Come at any time you please. I best be going now, it's getting late and I must grade a few papers."

Rukia hugs me once more before walking in the opposite direction with Renji. I let out another sigh of relief, glad it wasn't Senna who stopped me. I continue my walk home and begin to think if I should buy any groceries to make a normal dish for Rukia and Renji.

Ichigo's Point of View

I stop in my tracks when I believe to feel Orihime is in a panic but then the feeling goes away. I wait a moment longer before continuing to my apartment. I walk slowly since it begins to feel like someone is following me. I glance around before picking up my pace.

I sense somebody behind me so I stop in my tracks and turn around while throwing a punch. The figure ducks in time and then proceeds to grab my wrist. I drop my guard when I see who it is. They notice and flip me over, landing me on my ass, as they exclaim, "You idiot! You could've actually hit me. Why would you suddenly throw a punch behind you?"

"Me?! You're the one that's following me all creepy like. Why didn't you just call out to me like a normal person?!" I exclaim loudly as I get up.

Rukia gives me a smug look just as Renji walks up behind her. I glare at the both of them, waiting for an explanation. Renji finally speaks, "Don't give me that look. I simply walked at my own pace as she went ahead with her own plan. Anyway, we came back because we heard Senna is here."

My face goes back to its usual scowl as I nod my head, "Alright but what exactly are you planning to do about it? It's not like she'll listen to anyone…and I'm not sure she'll be easy to kill."

Rukia gives me a serious look but I speak before she asks what I know she's going to ask, "Not for the reason you're thinking. She's not an easy one to catch off guard when it comes to her life."

"Well, regardless, we came to help. Have you had any trouble with hunters around here?" Rukia asks, slightly changing the subject.

"Not exactly, the one that has been tracking me down is kind of on my side. He said he'd help with Senna also, but he has his own reasons for doing it." I grimace at the thought, not a pleasant one.

"Alright then, we'll be seeing you around Ichigo. Right now we have to get going." Renji speaks as he and Rukia head in the opposite direction I was going in.

I sigh aloud before continuing my walk home. _Those bastards, they didn't have to sneak up on me and then act like I was at fault. Should I have told them that I involved a human in all of this?_ Thinking of Orihime just reminded me of something else.

It has been very quiet recently, not a peep from Senna. What could she be planning to instruct me to do this time? I feel a sudden uneasiness as I come up with nothing. If I don't know what she could be planning, how will I be able to protect Orihime?

I am tempted to rush to her apartment but what if she messages me tonight? Why must everything be so hard? Why did she have to come back, especially now when I met Orihime? I must protect her at all cost, I don't ever want to hurt her or see her get hurt. After reaching my apartment, and changing into sweats, I lie down on my bed for a while. I drift off to sleep eventually while I repeat to myself, "I won't let Orihime get hurt."

I wake a bit after seven and get into a cold shower before sitting down to grade some papers. I grunt to myself and begin to question why I had to get a job as a teacher. Then I remind myself that, that way I can be close to Orihime even as she works. I smile to myself and continue grading.

By the time I finish the majority I check my watch and see that it's almost one o'clock. I mutter a few swear words as I change into a casual outfit before heading to Orihime's. I told her I'd be heading around the afternoon so I'm not late but I did want to spend as much time as I could with her.

I knock nervously when I reach her apartment, hoping everything is okay. She opens the door and looks at me wide eyed. Before I can ask "what" she steps aside to let me in as she explains a bit panicked, "I'm sorry but I forgot you were coming today. Don't take it the wrong way, it's just…" She trails off when she notices that I am staring at her intently.

She opens her mouth to say something but doesn't. I walk toward her slowly, causing her to back up against the closed door. "You forgot that easily? Or is it an excuse so I won't kiss you?"

I see the red in her cheeks form as I lean in closer to her face, gently putting my lips on hers. She moans softly as I kiss her harder and hold her arms down with my hands. I slide my tongue gently into her mouth but we both pull away quickly when a sudden knock at the door interrupts us. Orihime sends me an apologetic look before straightening up and backing up to open the door.

I move a few feet back as well and stand behind her. As Orihime greets the couple in front of us with a blush and a smile I can't help but widen my eyes. _They know each other? Orihime knows other vampires but doesn't know that they are vampires, or does she?!_

**AN: So I'm pretty sure it's obvious as to who Ichigo is talking about, but regardless sorry if it seems like a cliffhanger. But I am SUPER SORRY for not updating for like a year. So much has happened but I only recently got a sudden inspiration to write again.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Alright, so I have an important author's note at the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy! I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 18, Orihime's Point of View

I sense Ichigo stiffen before he scoots back as I greet the couple. I don't think much of it at the moment and instead introduce them, "Rukia, Renji…this is Ichigo. Ichigo this is Rukia and he's Renji."

Renji covers his mouth nervously as Rukia glares in Ichigo's direction. Unsure of what's happening I simply try my best to reassure them, "He's a friend, you don't have to worry about him."

Ichigo clears his throat and begins to excuse himself but Rukia cuts him off, "Right. Ichigo, it would be nice for all four of us to eat together. After all, we are all Orihime's guests."

I give Ichigo a quick apologetic look before ushering the three of them to the dining table. I set the table quickly before bringing out the pot of curry. Everybody is silent while I serve the food causing my hands to tremble out of nervousness. It appears that Ichigo notices as I serve him because he holds my hand for a moment.

I look at him shyly as he gives me a reassuring smile. I blush lightly as he lets go of my hand and I finish serving the curry. Rukia observes the interaction between us but doesn't say anything. I chew slowly as I try to ignore the obvious tension.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence I finally speak, "So how long are you and Renji planning to stay in Karakura? What place are you traveling to afterwards?"

"We're not sure how long we're going to stay but we wanted to travel to Costa Rica next," Rukia responds as she smiles over at Renji. We continue a small conversation while Renji and Ichigo have their own.

However, I notice that the way Ichigo and Renji talk is not the way strangers converse. It's as if they already know each other. _Is it possible that they do? The three of them didn't exactly greet each other. Could they know?_

I glance over at Ichigo and find him staring at me with a puzzled look on his face. I feel my cheeks heat up a bit as he makes eye contact with me. Rukia clears her throat gently causing us to break eye contact. She chuckles, "Well I think Renji and I should be going. Thank you for having us over Orihime. Ichigo, hopefully we see you around."

As Renji and Rukia stand to leave I do so too and walk with them to the door. I say, before closing the door, "Come over again soon!"

I walk back to the dining table and find that it has been cleared. I look over at Ichigo beginning to wash the dishes. I rush to him, exclaiming, "Leave those there! I'll wash them!"

Ichigo smirks and turns off the water before spinning around and wrapping me in a hug. I'm so surprised that I don't even get to hug him back before he pulls away and begins to kiss me. I kiss him back intently. I begin to lose myself in his kisses when I remember that I wanted to ask him something.

"Hey Ichigo…I wanted to…ask you something," I say between kisses.

"What is it?" He asks after pausing his kissing.

"Do you know Renji and Rukia from somewhere else?" I ask as I hold his hands down. Ichigo tenses up and looks away. "I'm not sure…" He doesn't finish his sentence.

I'm about to ask him to be more specific when suddenly he begins to kiss my neck. I gasp gently and am about to succumb to his desires. "Wait, Ichigo, wait," I breathe heavily, "Tell me what you know first. Nothing is going to happen until you tell me what you know."

Ichigo scowls for a brief moment before saying, "I will tell you, but first I need to clear something up. I'll be back later." He catches me off guard with a quick, chaste kiss on the lips before rushing out of my apartment. I touch my lips gently as a blush appears on my cheeks.

Ichigo's Point of View

I rush out of Orihime's apartment hoping I can catch up to Rukia and Renji. I feel my phone buzz then. I ignore it as I spot spikey red hair inside of a small grocery store, not far from Orihime's apartment. I run inside and go up to the laughing couple. "Rukia, Renji. I need to talk to you guys."

Rukia looks over and glares at me, folding her arms. Renji shakes his head and says, "Ichigo, what were you thinking? How could you get involved with a human right now in this situation; and not just any human but Orihime, Rukia's closest friend."

Rukia places a hand on Renji's shoulder and demands quietly, "Let's go somewhere a bit more private. I have a few things I want to tell you."

I simply nod my head as I follow them to their condo. As soon as Rukia closes the door behind her she explodes, "Ichigo, how could you?! Why would you endanger Orihime's life?! What are you even doing with her? Are you using her for her blood? I swear if you hurt Orihime in any way I will come after you!"

I yell back at her, "Will you calm down?! I started talking to Orihime before Senna showed up. I am not using her for her blood! I want to be with her just as much as she wants to be with me okay?! I am doing everything in my power to keep her from getting injured."

By this point in the crazed yelling, Renji has already disappeared into another room, leaving me and Rukia to have at it. For a moment it appears as if Rukia is going to attack me but then her face relaxes. I wait for her to speak, "But don't you understand, Ichigo? Don't you know how Senna plays by now? She is going to make you hurt Orihime or she will make Orihime hurt you."

I clench my fists as I let out an exasperated sigh. My breathing becomes heavy for a moment. "I can't stay away from her Rukia. I've tried but I've failed. Orihime makes me feel human again. She gives me hope for a future I didn't think I had anymore."

Her face softens as she sighs, "Oh Ichigo, what are we going to do? I don't want either you or Orihime getting hurt."

I feel my face soften as well as I smile slightly and turn from her. "I will do everything in my power to keep Orihime from getting hurt." Rukia seems hesitant but accepts my words with a nod.

After I leave their condo, I remember that I had received a message on my phone. I pull out my phone and read the message, "Meet me at the park, I've decided." I tense up as soon as I realize the message is from Senna. _What has she decided?_

**AN: I hope you liked it:) Anyway, I wanted to say that I might enter this story in a contest. It'd due in about a week but I'm only half ways done. I might not update until I finish it, whether I manage to enter it in the contest or not. So I'll be changing the formatting later on and updating previous chapters. Please be patient with me, I will try and complete the story as soon as I can.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So I finally got to "update" previous chapters. I fixed up a few errors and removed the bold from the dialogue. There'll be more info in the next chapter update. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 19, Ichigo's Point of View

_What could she possibly have decided on? I haven't heard from her in a while. I only hope that she decides to leave me alone. _As I reach the park I begin to wonder if I'm too late. The message was from a while ago. Hopefully she hasn't gone and done something crazy.

I remove the thought immediately and go wait at a bench. After a few minutes I hear footsteps. I look over and find her with an unsatisfied look on her face. I scowl as I stand and close the distance between us. "What have you decided on?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

"First off, you're late, so I had to go entertain myself in the meantime. And second, you don't greet me the right way? You are just begging me to do horrid things to you and your blood bag." I tense up as she snickers at my facial reaction. "Not to worry, Ichigo. I will still tell you what it is that I have decided."

"Quit beating around the bush and tell me already!" I exclaim. I need to get to Orihime as soon as I can. I have to check up on her after what Senna said about entertaining herself.

"If you insist, Ichigo. You will dump Orihime. Not today and not by telling her that it's because of me. You have to hurt her, emotionally. And then, you must leave this town but not right away. Make her suffer with your presence," Senna finishes off with a smirk.

_What? Hurt Orihime and make her suffer? How could I? I can't! _"Oh and before you can reject this decision or hesitate even a bit, you should know that your blood bag is bleeding out on her floor. Has been for quite a while, if only you showed up sooner, then I wouldn't have gone off to entertain myself. I wouldn't be surprised if–"

I use my vampire speed to get to Orihime's apartment. There is no time to waste in letting Senna finish her taunting. I knock loudly on her door when I reach it. There is no answer. I grip the handle and turn it forcefully, managing to open the door in the process.

"Orihime!" I exclaim as I rush in, looking all around for her. She's not in the kitchen, or the living room, or the bathroom, or the balcony! I rush into her bedroom and find her sprawled on the floor above a small puddle of blood. "Orihime…" I can hear the distress in my own voice as I rush to her side.

I don't hesitate to bite down on my hand and put it to her mouth after I cradle her in my arms. I hold my hand against her mouth for several seconds until I see her eyes twitch a bit. I sigh with relief as I hear her heartbeat pick up to a normal pace.

"Orihime, Orihime…" I call gently despite the angst in my voice. "Orihime, please, answer me." I check her body and find a slight tear in her shirt around her abdominal area. She must have been stabbed. I caress her cheek gently, "Oh, Orihime."

"I-Ichigo. What happened? Why is your face like that?" Orihime asks quietly.

_Please don't tell me, _"Orihime, don't you remember what happened?"

She shakes her head and sits up. Her eyes widen at the sight of all the blood. "Ichigo, what happened? Why am I covered in blood? Why is there so much blood on the floor?"

_She doesn't remember. Senna compelled her to forget, that way Orihime wouldn't know why I was breaking up with her. How much did she erase though? _"I, I'm not sure what happened. It appears as though someone stabbed you and fled the scene. I'm glad I got here in time to save you."

I hug her tightly then, unsure of what else to do. How else can I express how relieved but upset I am?! Orihime almost died because of me. But now, I will have to be the main cause of her pain. _Dammit! How am I supposed to live with myself, knowing that I have to do this to Orihime? How can I be with her knowing what I'm going to do?_

_That reminds me, I should check up on something else, _"Orihime, do you remember what I told you about Senna?" Time seems to slow down as I wait for her response.

"Well, I remember you told me that she was your first love and your reason for becoming a vampire, but she was killed shortly afterwards. Why do you ask, Ichigo?" Orihime asks with a confused expression.

My eyes widen once I realize what she has said. Senna changed Orihime's memory about herself, that way she wouldn't even have a clue as to why I would end things with her. "Are you alright Ichigo?" Orihime asks quietly as she leans back a bit to examine me.

I avert my gaze as I respond, "I'm alright. I'll help you clean up. I should actually fix your front door first."

"What? What happened to my front door?" She asks as she begins to stand. I help her up as I explain a bit shyly, "Well, I don't have a key to your place so I kind of had to force my way in here to get to you."

Orihime pouts for a brief moment before sighing, "I understand. Well while you fix the door, I'll try to clean up the floor as best as I can before showering myself."

I turn away from her as my cheeks begin to burn at the thought. I nod before asking, "You don't happen to have any tools for fixing doors do you?"

"Oh, right. I have a few things under the kitchen sink, that might work, but if you broke the knob, you'll have to get a new one. There's a hardware store nearby." I nod again before heading out. I rush to the store and quickly purchase a new knob along with a few keys due to the change in the key code.

When I return I hear faint scrubbing further into Orihime's apartment. I feel a small smile form as I look for the tools that Orihime said were in the cabinet under her kitchen sink. After several minutes, I test the doorknob I had just finished placing. _It works!_

I close the door firmly and put the tools away after tossing out the broken knob. I head to Orihime's room and find that she has already jumped in the shower. Even though temptation almost consumes me wholly, I manage to hold my urges. I sit at the edge of Orihime's bed and look at the, now, faint stain of blood.

_There is no way I can let things go on as if nothing has happened. As if I didn't know what was coming. As if I didn't know what I was going to do to Orihime._

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! Please review. I promise to explain my last author's note in the next chapter update.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Alright, so I didn't get to finish the story for the competition and it's still a work in progress. Please forgive me for the major writer's block I've been having. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 20, Orihime's Point of View

After I manage to wash off all of the bloodstains on my skin, I turn off the water and step out of the shower. I grab my bathrobe after wrapping a towel around my hair. I look over at the clothes I had thrown on the floor and decide that it's best that I throw them out. I grab a pair of scissors that I leave in a drawer in the bathroom counter and begin to cut the clothes into small pieces before tossing them into the wastebasket.

By the time I finish, I decide to remove the towel on my head before going back into my room. As I walk into my room, I find Ichigo sitting at the edge of my bed, looking at the faint bloodstain on the floor. I clear my throat before asking gently, "What are you thinking about?"

Ichigo looks up at me and seems to freeze for a moment. I blush and fidget a bit as he continues to stare at me without uttering a word. He apologizes, "Sorry, you caught me a bit off guard."

I blush profusely once I realize he is talking about the fact that I only have a bathrobe on. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I should have grabbed some clothes before hopping into the shower."

He then stands and closes the distances between us while whispering, "No, it's fine. You have nothing to be sorry about Orihime." I look into his eyes in time to see that they have turned red. _Is he going to drink from me?_

I stand still as he puts his hands on my shoulders. He begins to push my bathrobe aside on one shoulder as he leans forward, ready to bite down on my bare skin. My heart goes crazy for a moment as his mouth hovers over my skin. I breathe slowly and quietly as I wait for the feeling of his teeth to sink in.

However, it doesn't happen.

Instead, Ichigo rests his forehead on my shoulder for a brief moment before pulling back and looking into my eyes. I stare back intently as his blood red eyes turn back into a soft brown. His fangs slowly retreat as he apologizes to me once again, "I'm so sorry, Orihime."

"What are you sorry for though? I've told you many times that you could drink from me whenever you had to," I explain quietly while watching his face for reactions.

His face remains the same as he lowers his gaze. He mutters so I can barely understand him, "You were attacked earlier, there is no way I could allow myself to drink from you tonight."

I retort, "But if you haven't fed in a while then it's fine by me. The blood you gave me to save me probably restored all the blood I lost. So it would be fine if you did drink from me."

He looks up at me with a blank stare. I avert my gaze then, thinking I was out of line to say something like that. I begin to apologize but he beats me to it, "I'm sorry but I can't, at least not tonight."

"No, I understand, Ichigo. I'm sorry if I said something that was out of line. I don't want you to keep yourself from drinking my blood just because you are worried about me though."

"Orihime, you are too kind. I'll be fine for now, don't worry about it. However, I am still worried about you. I know I gave you my blood so you are fine but I don't want to take any chances."

I nod as I fix my bathrobe, unsure of what to say or do at the moment. Ichigo suddenly speaks, changing the topic, "That reminds me, here are two keys for the new lock. This is the original, to keep stored away, and a copy of the key to carry with you."

_I would have thought that he would've made a copy for himself…I guess not. _"Thank you, Ichigo. I uh…"

Ichigo looks at me with an innocently puzzled look as he asks, "What is it?"

"I know we both have work tomorrow but I was wondering if you'd like to spend the night. I mean you don't have to but I am worried since someone came in and attacked me earlier," I say as I look away towards the ground with a blush on my face.

I look over at him when I hear a soft chuckle. He smiles at me as he responds, "Of course, Orihime."

Before I can thank him or even react, Ichigo turns the bedroom light off and takes me down with him on my bed. I barely manage a gasp when his lips cover mine. My eyes widen for a brief moment before closing. This kiss is so gentle and sweet. I moan lightly into his mouth when I feel one of his hands caress my thigh.

I manage to turn him over on his back so I can get on top of him without breaking the kiss. I begin to unbutton his shirt as he rubs my thighs gently. He sits up suddenly then, helping me positon myself comfortably on his lap.

As the night progresses I can't help but compare it to our first time. Although there is just as much passion and love between the two of us, it's different. His vampiristic instincts don't seem to be present. Even though he's not a monster I can tell he's different from me. However, if right now were our first encounter, I wouldn't be able to tell that he was nonhuman. Ichigo is being so gentle, gentler than usual. And there are no signs of him wanting to drink my blood.

I groan into my pillow as my alarm goes off. I stretch my arm out and feel around until I find the clock and switch off the alarm. I begin to pull my blanket over me again when a hand stops me. My eyes shoot open and I sit up quickly.

Unfortunately, I got up too quickly and ended up bumping my forehead against Ichigo's. "Ow…oh my gosh! Ichigo! I'm so sorry, are you alright?!" I exclaim apologetically as I place a hand over my forehead and reach my other hand out to his forehead.

"I'm fine, I'm pretty sure your forehead is hurting more than mine. I'm the one that should apologize for scaring you like that," Ichigo says as he holds one of my hands down and slowly replaces my hand on my forehead with his.

I blush lightly as I let him do so. I say quietly, "I'm still sorry, Ichigo. I completely forgot I asked you to spend the night."

"And apparently that we have work today," He murmurs over my lips. My eyes widen again as I scramble out of bed, not noticing that Ichigo was about to kiss me.

"I have to get ready and make sure I bring all the worksheets for my classes!" I exclaim as I rush to my closet and pull out an outfit.

I don't notice that Ichigo is staring at me with an amused expression until I start to put on my lingerie. I blush and ask defensively, "What is it?"

He chuckles, "You're just so beautiful, Orihime."

With that said he walks up to me and kisses me. I sigh into his mouth as I wrap my arms around his shoulders. When he starts to pull down my panties I stop him. I giggle shyly, "Ichigo, we have to go to work. You should start getting ready. Actually, you should get your things from your apartment."

"Or we could both just stay here…" He murmurs against my neck.

I shake my head and say, "Uh-uh. I am not breaking my personal streak of perfect attendance. Come on, get changed mister. I will see you at school."

Ichigo smirks as he dresses in a breeze and says, "Alright, Ms. Inoue. See you at school." I blush profusely at the way he calls me 'Ms. Inoue'.

I shake my head to calm myself down and finish dressing. I double check to make sure I have everything and that I have the right key before heading out.

**AN: I will try to have a quick update. I hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Sorry I can never update this story quickly. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 21 Orihime's Point of View

It feels like the day drags on even as I'm giving the final lesson of the day. After I dismiss my class I decide to go to the entrance of the school to wait for Ichigo. However, I find that he is already there waiting for me. I greet him happily once I reach him, "Hey, Ichigo, do you want to come over today?"

"Sure, why not?" He responds with a smirk. I feel myself blush. I'm still not used to his flirtatious ways.

When we reach my apartment I don't even have a chance to offer him something because he pins me against the wall immediately after I shut the door. I gasp out in surprise as he pulls my coat off. I decide to unbutton my shirt so he doesn't rip it in the process of pulling it down.

As soon as he bares my shoulder, he bites down. I gasp out again, but this time due to the pain of his fangs piercing through my skin. He must be really thirsty to be drinking with no further intention. _He is drinking more than usual though. Maybe because it's been awhile since he last drank…_

I begin to feel faint but refrain from telling him and instead hold myself up against the wall as best as I can. He pulls away slowly. I feel a bit of blood trickle down and feel his tongue clean it up right away. Before I can make a comment, Ichigo's teeth sink into my flesh again.

I let out a small cry as he continues to drink. I feel myself slowly slide to the floor. Ichigo comes down with me without stopping his sucking. "Ichigo," I whisper his name weakly.

Somehow, I can feel him tense up. He pulls away immediately. _Why is he acting like this though? What has happened for him to act this way in such a short amount of time? Things were fine earlier today._

Ichigo's Point of View

"Ichigo," I hear her say my name in a weak whisper and snap out of it. _What am I doing? Orihime doesn't deserve this!_

I tense up and pull away immediately and look down at her marked shoulder. This isn't how I'm supposed to be. _I'm not a monster! Who am I kidding? That is exactly what I am, a monster. Even if I don't want to be…I must act like this to keep her safe. I must set my emotions aside to end things with her._

"Alright, that's enough for today," I say in a cold tone. I cringe internally for the way I'm behaving with her. Orihime turns around and props herself up against the wall to be able to look at me.

My eyes slowly return to their normal color as they look into Orihime's teary eyes. I refrain from apologizing or explaining. She looks down and apologizes, "I'm sorry for being so weak, I wasn't prepared for you to drink this much."

I stand quickly and look elsewhere to keep her from looking at my expression. I clench my fists as I say, "I have to get going, I'll see you around, okay?" I was certain that as soon as I said that I heard Orihime's heartbeat slow.

_It's still too soon. _I kneel down in front of her and whisper, "It's too soon." I bite my hand and put it to her mouth. Her eyes widen for a brief moment before she removes my hand from her mouth. She shakes her head, "I'll be fine, I just need rest."

She's hurt, I can tell. I use my thumb to wipe off my blood from her lips. She averts her gaze and attempts to stand. "I'll carry you," I mutter.

"No, I am fine!" She exclaims, her voice cracking in the process. I look at her face and see that she is on the verge of crying. I mumble, "For crying out loud. I can't do this." All I want to do is comfort Orihime and make the pain go away. I want to tell her everything, but how can I when her memory has been messed with?

I pick her up with ease as I stand. She squirms in my arms and attempts to hit my chest but she is too weak from all the blood loss. "Orihime, please let me explain," I plead as I press my forehead to hers. Her cheeks become rosy as she looks down to avoid eye contact.

"I wish you remembered everything but you don't because she messed with your memory. I never wanted to hurt you but it's the only way I'll be able to protect you. Let me help you now." I can feel her calm down as she looks at me and lets out a sob.

I carry her to her bed and set her down. I then offer her my blood again. She takes it this time and I watch as the wound I left on her heals. I feel my eyes water a bit as I look her directly in the eyes and change her memory of what happened. She will still remember the bad things I did but not the good. There is no way I can erase the bad from her. I have to start doing this so Senna will leave her alone. I can't believe I have to hurt her, to protect her.

In fact I decide to give her a lot of memories at once that she'll get throughout the week.

_The whole week I continue to take her blood and then just leave her. By the end of the week I notice that she looks different. Not because I'm drinking from her, but because she seems to have let herself go._

_It's as if she hasn't been getting rest or food in her system the whole week. The dark circles under her eyes make her seem lifeless. I've heard her students talk about how she hasn't been as lively during her lectures and she doesn't seem to be aware of her surroundings._

_I want all of this to stop. I want to tell her everything and make things right somehow. But I can't. It's the only way to keep her alive._

_Once we're inside of her apartment, I go up behind her and pull down her shirt, ready to drink. The soft whisper of her voice stops me in my tracks, "Please. Ichigo, please tell me you have a reason for behaving like this. This isn't you! Tell me what's going on, please!"_

_I almost do. I almost break down and tell her everything. But then the image of her lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood pops into my head and it stops me from saying anything I'm not supposed to._

_Instead I say, "You're right, Orihime. I do have a reason for behaving like this. I've been trying to think of ways to break up with you without having you blab my secret. So I thought I could just do all of this until you couldn't take it anymore; and then you'd break up with me."_

"_What?" Orihime asks quietly in disbelief._

_I look away from her and continue, "Orihime, I'm sorry to say this but I never loved you. I was simply intrigued by the idea that you wanted to be my personal blood bag. Sorry if I gave you the wrong idea."_

I finish with the compulsion and then put her to sleep. I leave her asleep on her bed and let myself out. The worst part of my life has begun. There is no turning back, those will be her last memories of me, even if they're fake, she'll think they're real.

**AN: Okay so I hope this chapter isn't confusing. I know it's rushed but I kind of just want to finish the story. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I hope this next chapter is good. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 22 Orihime's Point of View

That must have been the most horrible week of my life. I'm not exactly sure how it happened but somehow I remember it. I just can't believe Ichigo would do all of those things. There is something wrong here.

I decide to look for him.

I check everywhere we've been together, before deciding to head to his apartment, which I haven't been to but I know where it's located. Once I'm at his door I begin to feel scared.

Based off of my memories, I should be completely terrified of him. I shouldn't want to see. I should hate him. But I don't and that's what has me so confused.

Somewhere, deep inside me, I feel different towards him. I still harbor feelings for him. I still care about him. I still want to be with him. I still love him.

With that last thought, I find the strength to knock on his door. After the longest three seconds of my life, the door opens. My knees weaken as my eyes meet the eyes of the orange haired man who holds my heart.

I can see his eyes widen at the sight of me. All I can manage to say is his name, "Ichigo."

He composes himself quickly before asking in a harsh tone, "What are you doing here, Orihime?"

"I came to get an explanation," I say steadily as I let myself into his apartment.

I hear him let out a small sigh as he closes the door. Once we're face to face again, I begin, "I don't know why I have so many memories of you being cruel. Even if I mentally remember those things, I don't emotionally or physically remember all of that. My body should be wasting away but it's not. It doesn't ache at all. And even though I should hate you, I don't."

"You must be confused, Orihime," Ichigo says quietly while avoiding making eye contact.

I shake my head and continue, "No. I know what I feel. Something must have happened. Just like I don't remember who attacked me. I remember everything from that night and the most of the following day as I should. But all of a sudden I started having memories of you being so cruel to me. But I just know that they didn't happen. I just don't know how to explain it."

"Orihime, you shouldn't be here," Is all he says in response.

"Ichigo, please tell me what's going on! I have a right to know!"

"I can't…I'm just trying to protect you, alright!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see that you being here can get you killed? Orihime, please stop overthinking your memories and leave me alone. It's the only way you'll be safe."

"No! Don't you see? Despite what I remember, my gut is telling me otherwise. I still love you, Ichigo. And I know at some point you did. I can't just give up on that."

By now he is looking at me with trembling eyes. I feel my own eyes begin to well up. It's as if he can't take it anymore; he walks up to me and grabs my face gently before placing his lips over mine.

After he pulls away he murmurs over my lips, "I want to fix everything so badly and fight for what we feel for each other. But this is the only way, Orihime."

"Just tell me, please. I know we can find another way." I can't help but let out a sob.

Before he can respond, a woman's voice interrupts us, "You couldn't even last past a week, Ichigo." We both look over in the direction of the voice. I feel like I've seen her before, but where?

"Senna," Ichigo says angrily as he goes in front of me defensively.

"Senna? But I thought she was dead," I'm pretty sure Ichigo told me she had died.

"She created that memory for you," Ichigo says while keeping his eyes locked on Senna. _How many times has my head been messed with? Can I trust anyone right now?_

Before I can ask anything about what's going on, I see Ichigo lunge at Senna. "No!" I push him aside and get sudden feeling that I did the wrong thing. I voice my thoughts aloud, "She was someone you loved a lot, wasn't she? You thought you lost her but she's alive now…something isn't right."

Suddenly, Senna grabs me and puts me in front of her like a shield. Ichigo looks so infuriated and frustrated. "Let go of her. This is between you and me, remember?"

"It _was_ between you and me; but then you decided to move on. You decided to loathe me for the rest of your life and decided to love her instead."

I don't know what to do to comfort Ichigo. I don't want to see him suffering over me. It's as if she senses that I'm going to try to get away so she hits me on the back of my head. Everything goes black suddenly.

Ichigo's Point of View

"NO! Orihime!" I yell out and begin to walk towards them. "Stop right there, Ichigo!" She orders. I stop in my tracks as she continues, "If you want her to live, you'll meet me down by the river with the hunter."

I realize what she's asking for. "I can't do that to hi-" She cuts me off as she sinks her fangs into Orihime's neck. She pulls away quickly to say, "You want her alive more than the hunter don't you?"

"No later than midnight, or she's a goner." With those final words, she leaves with Orihime. I fall to my knees and yell out before running out of my apartment to look for Rukia and Renji.

I knock rapidly on the door to their condo as I dial Uryuu. Once he picks up I give him directions to their place. They open up as soon as I hang up. "Ichigo? What happened?"

"I'll explain everything when Uryuu arrives."

"Uryuu? You invited a hunter to our home?!" Rukia exclaims as I walk past her.

"You'll understand once he gets here. Please trust me on this. I already messed up badly and I need to do everything I can to fix it and save Orihime."

Rukia slaps me across the face hard as she demands for an explanation, "What did you do to Orihime?! I told you to take care of her!"

I look at the ground, ashamed. I know I failed Rukia's request but I really need her help. "Rukia, I know I failed your request. I know I don't deserve anything from you or Renji but please. You have to help me get her back. You have to help me save her from Senna."

"You idiot, of course I'll help you with that." She says quietly while holding back angry tears. Renji walks up to us then but before he can ask anything there is a knock on the door. I go open it and quickly pull Uryuu inside. I start quickly, "You have to help us get Orihime back from Senna."

"What do you mean get her back?! How did she even get a hold of her?" Uryuu asks angrily.

I let out a sigh before I begin to explain everything from the past week. After I finish and after they finish scolding me, we begin to work on a plan. We don't have much time, the sun is already setting. And something tells me she isn't going to be alone.

_Just hang in there, Orihime. I promise I will save you._

**AN: So I can finally say that this story is coming to a close. But there will probably be a couple more chapters before that. Anyway, please review.**


End file.
